


After the dark

by SakuraSakura



Series: Through the eye of the corpse [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Crime Scenes, Future AU, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Murder, Police, Thriller, Violence, canon divergence - future AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraSakura/pseuds/SakuraSakura
Summary: They are living. After what happened in the past, they're still there, fighting and trying to lead an almost normal life, working and trying to be happy. But is it really working?





	1. Their job

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, teams, or locations of Kuroko no basuke work. I only use them for fun.
> 
> If you read this on any other site than archive of our own.org please know that this is a STOLEN WORK and the author has NOT given permission for it to be here. If you'read paying to read it, you'really being cheated, because you can read it for FREE on that site. Also be warned that illegal Mirror sites are heaven for Spyware and viruses.
> 
> I finally found a beta (Yeah!) so my thanks goes to her too, since she found time for me :) 
> 
> This is the first time I write about this topics, I hope you'll like my new story.  
> Please note that this story COULD TRIGGER things in people with PTSD, or whom with problems with violence and murders and serial killers, with blood and tortures, so be ware of this before proceeding to read.

Chapter 1

 

**Their job.**

 

 

They were ready to enter. Waiting for the order to break into the building. Their squad, the golf squad, was specialized in assault strategies, and it was the best one among the whole town. Actually, it was one of the best in the whole State. They never failed a mission.

The excitement in their blood was starting to kick in. And there it was, the order arrived and the adrenaline rose in their veins.

The SWAT squad entered the place, guns in hand.

“Free!” Exclaimed one of them looking in a room. “Free!” Said the other. The leader signaled the wings to wait outside the third room and cover from there. Then he and his second man entered the other room and it was chaos. The men were there, with the money in the briefcases and the bomb between them. A damned uranium bomb. Aomine launched himself in, ignoring the men, who were pointing guns at him, and started to shoot. “Aomine, you idiot!” Kagami's voice shouting can be heard behind him, as usual, covering his leader's butt efficiently. That was why Aomine was the squad leader and Kagami his second. Aomine never thought it was his duty to think about his own life, so it was always Kagami who had to save his ass all the times.

The two of them finished all the work even before every other colleague was in the room to help, so when the Sierra squad arrived they had nothing to do. There was blood and corpses everywhere in the room, while others, only injured, were being taken away.  The bomb disposal engineers took care of the explosive device, now not able to detonate, and took it away. Aomine and Kagami's squad went to their minibus, waiting for their two leaders, still in the building.

“You idiot!” Kagami hit Aomine on his head. “If I wasn't there you'd be dead by now!” He shouted seeing the bullet planted on Aomine's bulletproof jacket. Sure as hell tomorrow there would be a great blue mark on Aomine's skin and that night the man would be crying for the pain, making Kagami go nuts.

“But you were, right?” The tanned man smirked at his friend. Yes they were friends now, as strange as it was. In high school they were rivals and they were fighting all the time. Not that they weren't fighting even now.

But shit happened...

And after school Aomine decided to enter the police and asked Kagami to go with him. But they certainly weren't the type to sit and scribble sheets in an office or just arrest some petty thief in a small neighborhood. They were too good for that. So they entered the SWAT division and soon enough they actually stood out as an exception, since they didn't waited three years for being eligible, but were already training for the elite division after only two years, becoming good enough to be in one of the most efficient squads in no time.

And they were a problem also there. But they were too good in what they were doing, so everyone accepted Aomine as the squad leader and Kagami as his right arm without complaining too much, even if they were the youngest of the team.

“That's not the point!” The red haired continued. 

“You two!” Their colleague, a man in his fifties, a little overweight, his head almost naked, (don't call him baldy, because he was not....yet) was shouting at the two men, still in the room, hindering the work of the forensics. He was in the FBI unit and worked with them long enough to know how hotheaded the two were.

“Boss...” They called him like that, just to be friendly, they had known the man for years already. He was a good agent and working with him was easy.

“Go with the rest of the squad! Now!” This time he was really pissed. The two of them were always acting by themselves and never listen to reason nor they waited for reinforcements. But it was true that they had always done their job and never lost a man during missions. 

“And after you returned the base go to the chief's office. He wants to see both of you.” He sighed and exiting the room added his complains. “Why call me in the middle of the operation? Couldn't he wait and call you instead?” He said, shaking his head.

“Shit!” Kagami cursed. “This time we'll be punished.”

 

But it was true that they had always done their job and never lost a man in their squad.

“And after you returned the base go to the chief's office. He wants to see you two.” He sighed and exiting the room added his complains. “Why call me in the middle of the operation? Couldn't he wait and call you instead?” He said, shaking his head.

“Shit!” Kagami cursed. “This time we'll be punished.”

“Naaa, we're too good. They can't do anything without us.”

“That's not the problem, Ahomine!” 

“I'm not going to help grannies cross the street with you.”

“Fuck you Asshole!”

They were still arguing when they reached the base, having annoyed all the other in the squad van during the whole trip back (and Aomine started to feel the pain, so he was also complaining about that and in the end they had to go to the doctor for his check up before going back).

They changed their uniforms and headed to the chief's office.

“What do you think will be the punishment this time?”

“Don't know.” The tanned male never changed his attitude, he was still a jerk, Kagami thought, observing the man beside him. But, he couldn't hate him in the past, and still couldn't do it now. And he was a good policeman. Well, technically they were both detectives now, but still. They both had to be good in their job, or they would never have been chosen for the SWAT.

“It's all your fault! As always.”

“Yes, yes... and you know I'm not patient enough to wait for them. They're too slow. Ouch!” The man moved his arm and was greeted with pain, the bulletproof jacket can save your life, but you still can feel the pain and your skin and muscles can still be injured.

“That's why you can't be the leader... besides you shouldn't move too much, even if the doctor gave you painkillers.”

“I know mum!”  
“Shut up!”

Kagami knocked at the door with exasperation.

“Come in.” Said the man on the other side of the door.

“Captain, you wanted to see us?” Kagami tried to be innocent, not fooling anyone. He had never been good at lying.

“Come, you two.” They approached the desk. One with a guilty expression on his face and the other acting nonchalant. 

The man was watching the two in front of him. When they arrived were already a problem, a bomb ticking, ready to explode in any moment. No one could contain them. They were good detectives though. Too good actually. So much that the higher ups made an exception and let them train for the SWAT before the usual three years. They were good at their job, their physical skills were exceptional, their instinct let them find clues where nobody else could and so their close cases count was really high. And even in the SWAT, they were the best. But they were never been able to really work with the others and they also had a serious problem respecting the chain of command. Despite that, they were too good in what they were doing, never failing a mission, never losing a man. And that was something. That was why they were still there.

Also, every time a promotion was offered they refused flatly. So now that the it was not an option, but an order to transfer, surely the two wouldn't be able to oppose to it. And maybe, maybe, they would be good for that job and everyone could finally work in peace, without them bickering all the time. Though the man could admit he was losing two good agents there.

The Captain gave them the papers and started to explain.

“You've been transferred.”

“What???”

“I don't wanna!” Aomine protested.

“That's an order. Starting from tomorrow you'll be in a special newly formed unit.” They were hearing him in silence now, their attention taken.

“Don't worry you'll have your share of adrenaline.” He added. “Here there are the papers of your new assignment. Read them carefully, and as soon as you're out of this door, go get your things immediately since you'll live there from now on.”

“Fine.”

“Aomine. Did you see the doctor before coming here?”

“Yes, yes, he gave me some painkillers.” The man looked at Kagami with sympathy, knowing that the red head wouldn't be able to sleep that night thanks to his partner.

The two men exited their superior office dumbfounded. “Transferred... now???” Was that their punishment? Or maybe it was a cover job?

“Oi Bakagami, these sheets don't say anything useful.” Aomine was reading through the papers, just outside their chief's office. Kagami was already annoyed and Aomine starting to say stupid things didn't really help him to calm down.

“Let me see.” He said.

Truthfully the papers did say nothing, nor they were explaining what kind of job they were assigned to do.

Three hours later they were in front of a building with all their belongings  (their previous apartment had already furniture, so they didn't own them. What if the new apartment would be bare?) and a whining Aomine saying that his shoulder hurt (the idiot's nerve... that was his punishment for not waiting for Kagami and being hit by a bullet. He was already lucky he got away with just a huge bruise). And the red haired man was dumbfounded by the sight in front of him. “What on heart is going on here?” It was a high class residential building, one of the highest ones that you can only dream of living in. Sure not something even remotely affordable for two policemen. Nor it was a normal place to work undercover.

“We'll be living here eh? Are you kidding me?” Not waiting for Aomine's answer he entered the building looking for someone that could enlighten him, and, maybe, tell them they didn't belong there. 

They walked for some minutes and finally Kagami saw a man and decided to ask him. “Excuse me!”

“Yes?” The man turned in their direction and observed them. Then he seemed to take a decision and approached them. “You're Kagami Taiga and Aomine Daiki, right?”

“Yes?” Kagami was uncertain. How could that man know them?

The blond man seemed cheerful. “I'm lieutenant Hayama. I was waiting for you. Follow me, I'll take you to your apartment.”

“Uhm... But... Wait!” Kagami started. “I think there must be a mistake, we're...”  
“Ah, he will explain you everything tomorrow. For now relax and be on time in the morning.”  
“He?”

“The Captain of course.” Hayama said it like it was obvious. They exited the elevator and took an hallway. After some moment Hayama stopped in front of a door. “Here we are, these are your keys.” He gave a pair to both of them. “We'll see tomorrow. Bye!” He left in a hurry, leaving the two men there. 

Aomine spoke for the first time to a still shocked Kagami. “What are you waiting for? This things are heavy and my shoulder is killing me, open the door.”

They entered in their new home. A high class apartment, spacious and neat. A large living room with a long sofa in which you can sit in five people comfortably, and a large open glass window, an open kitchen with an isle and everything Kagami could dream of: two ovens, a new microwave oven and utensils for everything. There was a spacious dining room with a long table where at least seven or eight people could eat without fighting for space. There was a large master bathroom, two rooms with king sized beds and a bathroom in each one. Two studios and a little room where you can store whatever you wanted.

“And we'll be living here?!” Kagami was shocked. He was still in the kitchen when he came up with a realization. “Who on earth will pay for this???” And then he panicked.

Aomine entered the kitchen and saw Kagami fidget. “What are you doing?”

The red head turned to see the other man. “This... We can't pay for this apartment!”

“That guy said they'll explain everything to us tomorrow, right? So for now calm down and enjoy this.”

“How can you be so calm?? Have you no idea how much...” He started again, but Aomine interrupted him. 

“Kagami, they gave it to us, so they will pay for it. I think.”  
“You think???”  
“Look, let's wait until tomorrow, yes? Maybe i''s an undercover mission or something like that.”

“Uhm... okay.” That made sense. Even if he wouldn't be so good in an undercover mission, he was never good at lying, and the higher ups knew that. 

“Good. Now... I'm hungry, cook me something.”

“Wha... I'm not cooking for you!” But his stomach betrayed him. _Shit!_

And Aomine started to laugh. “AHAHAH! You're hopeless.” He said, leaving the kitchen.

“Where are you going?”

“Shower.” The tanned man waved a goodbye and Kagami decided he was too tired to discuss with Kagami at the moment. So, instead, he started to cook something simple, they had bought some grocery before coming in the new apartment. He started to cut the vegetables and the meat and put the pans on the stoves. He was more calm now, but all of this was still strange. 

Sometime during his cooking, Aomine finished his shower and went in the living room. There was a TV there, a new model of smart TV, and the blue haired man started to zap the channels looking for something interesting.

When Kagami finished cooking started searching for their plates in the boxes. “Aomine, where are our plates?” He entered the living room asking the other.

“I put them with the other things, why?”

“Where do you think we're eating?”

“In the new ones?” The blue eyed man answered as it was the obvious thing to do.”

“They're not ours! I don't want to pay for them if something happen.”

“Relax, want you? Just use them, nothing will happen.”

“Fine, but if you break them you'll pay, you heard me?” Kagami stated.  
“Yes, yes, I know.” The tanned man made a strange expression that Kagami didn't identify, but he was too hungry at the moment to think about it.

They ate in the new apartment, in the new dining room, with new plates. And a thought was in Kagami's mind for the whole time.  _It's like being newlyweds, with an apartment present from our parents._

“Oi, Kagami, what's wrong?” Aomine saw the others face redden, while he was eating in silence, without looking at him, and that was really unusual for the red head.

“Nothing.”

“Then why your face is red? Are you feeling unwell?”

“I'm... fine.” Kagami stood up, still feeling his face too hot, and and went to put the plates in the kitchen's sink. 

He sighed. He never told him. He never told him and never would.

There was a time when he hoped this was only a crush and soon would fade. But instead, it became even more deep. And this situation now was blowing up every effort he did in those years to hide his feelings for the other man. When did it all started? He almost didn't even remember. They were still in high school. When they still wanted to become pro at basketball and play in the NBA League. Before all that started. All the sorrow. All the angst. All the desperation and losses.

And he managed to hide it from the other man, all this time, all these years, he couldn't ruin everything now. He took deep breaths. In and out. In and out.

He was calmer now, and his face stopped to burn and he was ready to return to the other room.

“Oi Kagami.” Aomine, with his plate in hand was behind him nearly making him jump for the surprise. 

“Give it to me.” The red head stretched out his arm toward the other man, without turning and having to look at him.

But while he was washing it with the others, Aomine came near him, too near actually.

“Oi, what's up with you today?” The tanned man asked, nearly touching his ear, he could feel the man's breath on his skin and his musky scent hit Kagami's nostrils making him shiver. _Damn it Taiga, get a grip!_

Kagami was silent for a moment, not being able to make a sound, fearing his voice would betray him. He was trying to calm down, again. His heartbeat was fast, the scent of the other man was too alluring, his warmth comfortable, he just wanted to touch those muscles and...  _Damn it, Taiga, stop it!_ He said to himself and answered with an annoyed tone. “Nothing. I'm only tired.”

“That's not your normal tiredness.”  
“I am fine I said!” He snapped, now looking directly in those blue eyes, so deep so... _Shit!_

“I'm going to bed.” He said, putting the last plate in his place and moving to go into the other room, but a tanned hand grabbed his arm making him turn towards the other man.  
“Oi!” But something made Aomine leave his arm and let him go, he didn't knew if it was his pissed face or something else, but he didn't care at the moment.

Kagami went to his self-proclaimed room closing the door behind him and threw himself on the bed.

 _Shit!_ _Shit!_ _Shit!_ Today was really impossible not to be attracted to Aomine. Everything was just perfect. A new wonderful house, already furnished with everything they would need, a new job, and Aomine was so... caring for once? Stunningly alluring? Swee... No he would not go there! _Damn it!_

Aomine knocked at the door. “Kagami, I know you're not sleeping.” The red head stood up and went to open the door for returning on the bed immediately.

“What's happening to you today?” 

_Why, just why he insists so much? Normally he'd leave it be._

“I said it, I'm just tired.”  
“You're a bad liar as always.” The tanned man scoffed.

“I only … mfff tomorrow I will be fine, so let me go already!”

“Tai... Kagami...” The man said with a strange tone in his voice, something that was new to Kagami. It seemed... so sad, so... unsettled... it wasn't possible, but still...

“Fine! Do as you wish!” Aomine shouted closing the door and leaving him alone. 

When he was alone Kagami's mind processed what had just happened. _Wait! Has he almost called me by my name???_ _He never do it when we're alone_. _He didn't called my by my name since we entered the academy._ _And that voice... Shit! Shit! Taiga don't even go there! Don't!_ But he continued thinking about that day events until he drifted to sleep.

 

 

 

\--------------

 


	2. Aomine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to move in their new apartment, and things starts to become strange and complicated for our two boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my beta, who is really patient with me and really fast :)

Chapter 2

 

 

**AOMINE**

“You've been transferred.”

“What???”

“I don't wanna!” Aomine protested.

“That's an order. Starting from tomorrow you'll be in a special newly formed unit.” The two men were hearing their superior in silence.

“Don't worry you'll have your share of adrenaline.” He added. Now his attention was picked. “Here there are the papers of your new assignment. Read them carefully, and as soon as you're out of this door, go get your things immediately since you'll live there from now on.”

“Fine.”

The two men exited the office dumbfounded. “Transferred...”

“Oi Bakagami, these sheets doesn't say anything useful”, he said after having gone through them without finding anything useful.” Kagami was already annoyed, he could tell, but still he took the papers and started to read.

“Let me see.” He said finding nothing.

Kagami went ahead and started to pack their things at the apartment, while Aomine was trying to fix his aching shoulder. The doctor had fixed his injury and bandaged him, saying to be careful that week and don't strain his shoulder too much, and since he was there too much lately, he added to not come again for a while. Tch, it wasn't his fault if people shot him, right?

Three hours later they were in front of a building with all their belongings, but Aomine was already tired and the painkillers effect was fading, leaving him with a huge pain.

Kagami insisted to go shopping for groceries before coming, saying that they would need something if they wanted to eat dinner. So they had lost time before going at their new apartment.

Aomine proposed to go out to eat, but the other didn't want to listen, saying that they already were broke for that month since they had too many expenses lately, and unfortunately police pay wasn't as good as movies made it seem.

So now they were in front of that damned building and that Bakagami stood watching it like he never saw an apartment complex before. Though he lived in one even in Japan. “What on heart is going on here?”

It was a high class residential building, one of the highest priced that you see on movies or something like that. Even Aomine knew that the two of them could never afford an apartment like that. But the address they were given them was right.

“We'll be living here, eh? Are you kidding?” Kagami entered the building, followed by Aomine, who just wanted to be free of his bags, his shoulder was hurting like hell.

They walked for some minutes and finally Kagami saw a man and decided to ask him. “Excuse me!”

“Yes?” The man turned in their direction and observed them. Then he seemed took a decision and approached them. “You're Kagami Taiga and Aomine Daiki, right?”

“Yes?” Kagami was uncertain. That man knew them? Who was he?

“I'm lieutenant Hayama. I was waiting for you. Follow me, I'll take you to your apartment.” The blond man seemed cheerfully annoying.

_Hayama, I heard it somewhere..._ Aomine thought. Oh well it wasn't really important. Still he was Japanese too and that was strange. How many chances there where that three Japanese people would casually be meeting in Los Angeles? Sure there was a strong community there, but still.

“Uhm... But... Wait!” Kagami started. “I think there must be a mistake, we're...”  
“Ah, he will explain you everything tomorrow. For now relax and be on time in the morning.”  
“He?”

“The captain of course.” Hayama said like it was obvious. The man lead them to their new house. “Here we are, these are your keys.” He gave a pair to both of them. “We'll see tomorrow. Bye!” He left in a hurry, leaving the two men there. 

Aomine now was tired of carrying briefcases, bags and food.”What are you waiting for? This things are heavy open the door.” He spoke with his annoying tone, he didn't care if Kagami would be pissed, he was just tired and wanted to rest his shoulder.

They entered in their new home. A high class apartment, spacious and neat. A large living room with a long sofa in which you can sit in five people comfortably, and a large open glass window, an open kitchen with an isle and everything Kagami could dream of: two ovens, a new microwave oven and tons of things maybe only Kagami knew what they could be used for, most of them unknown to the tanned man, but surely Kagami was pleased to have them there..

Aomine usually didn't pay attention to furniture, but even him could see those where expensive ones. There was a large master bathroom already with everything, a change for towels as well. There also were two rooms with king sized beds, with covers and sheets too, and curtains, (he did remember when they first entered one of the old apartments, they stayed without curtains for two months before having time and money to go buy them, resulting to him waking up too early in the morning).

 

and a bathroom in each one, two studios and a little room where you can store whatever you wanted.

“And we'll be living here!” Kagami was shocked. Well, even Aomine was impressed, he never lived in a place like that. 

Aomine entered the kitchen and saw Kagami fidget. “What are you doing?”

The red head turned to see the other man. “This... We can't pay for this apartment!”

“That guy said they'll explain everything to us tomorrow, right? So for now calm down and enjoy this.”

“How can you be so calm?? Have you no idea how much...” He started again, but Aomine interrupted him. 

“Kagami, they gave it to us, so they will pay for it. I think.”  
“You think???”  
“Look, let's wait until tomorrow, yes? Maybe is an undercover mission or something like that. So for now calm down and enjoy this.” Aomine didn't know why Kagami was so worried.

“Uhm... okay.”

“Good. Now... I'm hungry, cook me something.”

“Wha... I'm not cooking for you!” But his stomach betrayed him. And Aomine heard it and started to laugh. “AHAHAH! You're hopeless.” He said, leaving the kitchen.

“Where are you going?”

“Shower.” The tanned man waved a goodbye hoping that Kagami would calm himself. 

Normally cooking helped him, and he was so good at it, but Aomine would never say to the other man that he thought Kagami's cooking was the most delicious he had ever tried.

The shower helped him relax. Hot and good. The water rolling off his body really helped him to shake off all the stress he accumulated during the day.

And man, that apartment was amazing. Better take advantage while they still could.

Hell, it was something normally they could never even dream of!

He knew Kagami's family was rich. But Kagami himself wasn't. He never asked money to his father after he graduated. Aomine knew they fought, badly. But the man always refused to tell him what had happened with his family. And after that last fight with his father, the boy was cut off from the family and had to start to do part-time jobs and find a little apartment, leaving his old one in a hurry. So Aomine went to live with him until they enrolled in the police academy. It was clear that the red head had cut ties with his father in some ways, even if the two were still talking at the phone sometimes.

Well, it seemed more arguing than talking. Some time later, though, the boy stopped all contacts with his old man.

At first they wanted to become pro basketball players, but something happened. And they all changed. He, Kagami, Kuroko, Kise, every one of them. After what happened, no one of them was the same anymore.

Maybe only Midorima was doing what he always wanted. Last time he had his news he was studying really hard to become a doctor.  _I bet he's working in a famous hospital now._

He lost contacts with everyone, also with Tetsu. He knew that Kagami was still in contact with his old shadow, but he couldn't do it. He wasn't able to help back then, how could he talk to his old friend after how he behaved at that time? He wanted to apologize so many times, yet he never called him.

He closed the water and dried himself with a towel. He put on a tight t-shirt and a pair of comfortable pants and went in the living room. There was a new TV, a smart one. He found the remote controller and started zapping for something interesting.

After a while, Kagami entered the room looking for something. “Aomine, where are our plates?”

“I put them with the other things, why?”

“Where do you think we're eating?”

“In the new ones?” Why bother searching for the old ones? They were old and broken anyway.

“They're not ours! I don't want to pay them if something happen.”

“Relax, want you? Just use them, nothing will happen.”

“Fine, but if you break them you'll pay, you heard me?” Kagami stated. Aomine knew the other was thinking about that incident. Aomine was in the recreation room in their section at work, searching for a cup in the cape-board. He inadvertently hit a pile of other stuffs and, avoiding some of the things that scattered on the ground avoiding some of the things that scattered everywhere on the ground (how the pack of sugar was now laying on the floor near some other stuff he didn't even wanted to know) he bumped the coffee container FULL OF COFFEE and all of it fell to the ground and the table, and accidentally splashed on one of the colleague’s dress (thank god it wasn't still hot) and some paper works as well covering all the writings and reports that had to be done again. And since Kagami was there with him and didn't stopped him, he had to take responsibility as well.

“ Yes, yes, I know.” _Man, it's really like being married._ He thought. Through the years they'd been roommates, every time that thought popped up in his mind, it made him angry. But recently it wasn't so bad, though he would never admit it to the other man. They were friends now, so he didn't want to ruin their friendship. But the fact that some time between then and now he started to feel something different for the other man, a MALE for fuck's sake, remained unchanged. 

He, Aomine Daiki, who could have every woman (and actually had a lot of them since high school), he, who loved big boobs, fell for a 6' man, and a friend to boot. A colleague now. And they were living together for years. He couldn't fuck it up, right? How much time it was now that he was aware of these feelings? Two years? Three? But he kept them well hidden. Especially at the beginning, he was too shocked and in denial to admit it. He loved women, so how could he feel something for a man? He fought with himself for a long time before accepting it. But with time he had started to make peace with that. Tough today was particularly difficult not to show his attraction. Maybe it was all this “new apartment thing”, he really didn't knew. Or maybe it was just that he didn’t get laid for a while now.

It wasn't the first time they were changing house, and they lived together for years already, so why this time was so different?

He decided that he couldn't answer, so it was best not to think about it any further.

They ate in the new apartment, in the new dining room, with new plates. And it really was like they were just married. A newlyweds couple in their new house.

And Kagami, all of a sudden, became too quiet, and ate his food speaking the less possible. And, oh god was he blushing?? No it couldn't be possible, right? Maybe he was sick?

“Oi, Kagami, what's wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Then why your face is red? Are you feeling unwell?” Yes that was possible, he wasn't feeling well.

“I'm... fine.” Kagami stood up and went to put the plates in the kitchen sink.

Aomine observed the red haired man  exit the room. Maybe he really wasn't feeling well. He ate less than usual and that wasn't a good sign. He was strange today, maybe he was thinking about his father and what he renounced when they fought. Or was he thinking about the events that led them to enter the police? Was he regretting his choice? 

Aomine was always thinking that maybe the other man didn't really wanted this life. Hell, maybe neither of them would have  made that choice  if not for what happened back then. Why did Kagami agreed to follow him in the police anyway? Why not follow his dream in the NBA league? He could very well become a great player.

Aomine decided he wanted to know this time. The other was always keeping things to himself and he hated it. It hasn’t always been like that though. Kagami was once an open book, always happy, but he changed after those events. And he wasn't the only one, every one of them had changed in some way.

“Oi Kagami.” Aomine, with his plate in hand, was behind the former basketball player in the kitchen. 

“Give it to me.” The red head stretched out his arm toward him, without looking at Aomine and started to wash it. Aomine approached the other man. At first he only wanted to be near him, but a little teasing was also good, right? He stood so near the other male that he could feel his heat. He could just lower a bit and kiss his shoulder, his neck, he could... He snapped out of it, regaining his sanity. He took a step behind.

“Oi, what's up with you today?” He asked, still too near the other.

Kagami was silent for a moment. “Nothing. I'm only tired.” His friend insisted.

“That's not your normal tiredness.”  
“I am fine I said!” Kagami snapped, now looking at him directly, red eyes focused on blue ones. They were still so near that Aomine could easily lean towards the other and kiss him. And he wanted so hard to do it...

But the other moved away. “I'm going to bed.” Kagami moved to go into the other room, but Aomine without thinking grabbed his arm making him turn towards him.  
“Oi!” He said. But Kagami's expression was... hurt? Sad? He couldn't keep holding his arm , so he let it go.

Kagami went to his self-proclaimed room and closed the door behind him.

After a while Aomine knocked on the door. He really wanted to know what was going on this time. “Kagami, I know you're not sleeping.” The red head opened the door and immediately returned on the bed.

“What's happening to you today?”

“I said it, I'm just tired.”   
“You're a bad liar as always.” The tanned man scoffed.

“I only … mfff tomorrow I will be fine, so let me go already!”

“Tai... Kagami...” _Shit I almost called him by his given name_. He was still Japanese, and even if in public he called him by his given name with the others in the room, it was differed when they were alone, too intimate, so he chose to be a full Japanese at home. 

This day couldn't go worse. Kagami shut him out again. 

“Fine! Do as you wish!” Aomine shouted closing the door and leaving the man alone. He couldn't bear to see him like this. _Damn it!_

 

 

\-----------------

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Transfer and old friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami and Aomine start their new job and meet their new team. They're in for a little surprise.

Chapter 3

 

 

**TRANSFER AND OLD FRIENDS**

The next day they were in the building they were sent to start their new job. It was apparently a normal police station.

“Ah! Kagami-san, Aomine-san!”

“Hayama, right?” Aomine for once remembered his name.

“Ah! Hayama? Wait! You're THAT Hayama?” Kagami remembered his name too, now that he wasn't thinking about their new home.

“You remember? I'm glad.” The boy smiled.  
“Ohi, Kagami, you know him?”  
“Actually you know him too.” But, apparently, Aomine didn't remember, so he explained.

“He was in Rakuzan.” After a moment a light lit in Aomine's brain. 

“Oh, that's why your name was so familiar.” He said.

“Well, it was a long time ago.”

“Yeah...”

“What are you doing here?” Aomine had thought that only he and Kagami were gone to America. And that Hayama guy was also in the police force. How many chances were to meet someone you went to high school with in another country after so much time and was in your same field??

“Well, you will see everyone in the squad today. Come.” He led them in an office. But as soon as they entered, they froze.

“Kuroko?” 

“Tetsu?”

“Hi, Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun.”

“Daiki, Taiga, welcome in my squad.” Akashi Seijuro greeted them.

“Akashi?!”

“What... What is the meaning of this, Kuroko??” Kagami asked, still in shock, his gaze went from his pale old friend to the other red head in the room and back to his old friend.

“Tetsuya wasn't allowed to disclose information.” Akashi explained.

“I'm sorry, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko said. “I was really working as a kindergarten teacher. Meanwhile I was training.”

“Akashi, what are you doing here? I thought you were running your family business.” Aomine asked.

“I was. And I still am. To a certain amount.” Then, after a pause he continued. “All you need to know is that from now you two are part of my special squad. Our team is more specialized then the normal SWAT. So you will need more training. You already know Tetsuya, the others are Reo and Kotaro. I'm still requiting.”

Kagami asked. “Who else? And what are you all doing here in America? Why?”

Akashi was smiling at him. “We'll have the most suitable medics as well.” He still didn't answer Kagami's question though.

“Are you planning to bring Midorima here?” Aomine inquired.

“He will accept.” That was the only response he got.

“Wait!” Kagami needed to understand. “You said this is your squad, right? But you're not a military.”  
“I am. However I had some issue with my family before I could do it.” Kagami could understand this, he also had issues with his father. They fought, and his father cut all ties with him. Well, at the start they were still talking sometimes, but for every other thing, he was doing them by himself. And he, finally, was allowed to enter the academy, even if under his father's conditions. But for Akashi doing something like this...

“Why keep it secret to us if you would call us here? You and Kuroko. And what about that apartment?”

“I was starting to think you will never ask.” Akashi's smile was saying otherwise, he knew they would, the bastard. “As I said this is my team. Therefore I can't allow you two to continue living in something less than a decent house.”  
“Wait! Are you saying that you rented that apartment?” This time was Aomine that protested.

“I bought it.” Obviously, the rich kid had to buy the entire building...

“Aomine-kun, you should remember that Akashi-kun take care of his men.” Was Kuroko's answer to his question.

“But we're perfectly able to live a comfortable life without something like this.” Kagami's pride kicked in. “Besides, we can't afford something like that.”  
“If I remember correctly you're nearly broken.” The two men cringed. Their last two months have been difficult, they had to start living off with instant ramen and similar things, they couldn't afford much more, and they barely payed their last month rent. 

Aomine started to be irritated at his former's captain's intrusion in his and Kagami's life. “You looked in our bank account?”

“And this is something I will not allow anymore.” Akashi continued unruffled, not caring for their protests. “Especially to someone that gave up everything to follow his ideals.” The last sentence was said looking straight at Kagami. “You don't need to pay for the apartment, it is my duty to do it.”

“What does that means?” Aomine couldn't understand, he was switching gaze from Kagami to Akashi and then to Kagami again. The red head, however understood very well. Akashi knew. Maybe not everything, but he knew. Damn him and his emperor eye.

“Fine!” He said, clenching his teeth in defeat. “What now?”

“Wait, Kagami, what does that even mean?” Aomine wanted to know. Damn it, what was happening? He's wasn't stupid, even he could see that the two of them were talking about something he didn't knew about, and it was irritating him. Why Kagami always did this? Why he did never say things to him?

Akashi just continued with his speech. “Training for starter. And you'll have to know each other, since you'll be working together. You'll have to be able to work side by side. We're heading to the gym now, I made sure they prepared your uniforms and everything. You'll find them in the locker room.” And after that he led them to the gym. Aomine was still sulking because he never got an answer. Again.

Akashi's training was brutal, and that reminded Aomine his middle school years in Teiko. But they were all adults now, and that wasn't basketball, but a training for a specialized unit in the police where they all could lose their lives in an instant. So he didn't complain, but he was still annoyed by how things were going.

When training finished they decided to hung out for a bit in the canteen (yes they had a canteen) and know each other a bit more.

“Kuroko why are you here? I mean...” Kagami was still worried for his friend even after those years.

“Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun didn't go pro because what happened that time. I felt I wanted to be of some use, but I was not as capable as you two. And I wasn't really happy with my job, though I loved the kids, it wasn't enough.” Kuroko explained. “That's when Akashi and I had the idea I could be useful in another way, like when I was your shadow. So he helped me do it.”

“But after what happened I though you wanted to live a peaceful and normal life.”

“It's precisely for what happened that I couldn't stay still. I tried, but that didn't work.” Kuroko's gaze was steady and he looked sure of what he was doing. “Don't worry, Kagami-kun.” And with that Kagami relaxed a bit, but he couldn't stop himself from thinking Kuroko had to live a normal life and not see the violence that this job was carrying. Especially after what happened back then. He had suffered enough. But Kagami also knew that when the man made a decision no one could made him change his mind. He sighed and nodded to his old friend, silently accepting his reasons.

Aomine was still silent, he couldn't say anythin g to Tetsu.  In those years he haven't had contacted him, fearing the others reaction. At that time he was a stupid teenager, and he couldn't do anything for him. He escaped from the pain in his own way, and he regretted to not have been of any use at the time. He behaved horribly too. “Tetsu...”

“It's okay, Aomine.kun.”

“What?”

“Kagami-kun always say that every time we speak on the phone you become sad and ask for news, even if you never contact me. I know you care.”  
“But I couldn't do anything, I was...”  
“We were all kids at that time. And I always knew you cared. You just reacted in your own way.”  
“I could have done something more...”  
“Aomine-kun, you were the first one to give up everything and decided to enter the police. I know you didn't contacted me because you were not ready yet.”

A tiny smile formed on Aomine's lips “Tetsu...”As always Kuroko knew him more  than himself. He, finally, could have some peace, he could now talk to Tetsu again. Something that was there all this time, the guilt he felt, the fear to say he was sorry to his friend and be rejected, all of that had been weighing on him all this time, and now it was suddenly lifted from his shoulders with just few words. He felt light for the first time in years, and his head was spinning for the sudden change. 

The little man was still his friend, he had always been actually. Kagami was smiling at him, but Aomine didn't see it, still thinking about his faults that time, but now with more ease, now he could leave it behind.

“Well I'm going.” Hayama stood up, stretching his sore muscles. “We'll see us tomorrow, don't be late.”

After that everyone decided it was time to go, but before Kagami could follow Aomine out of the room Akashi stopped him. “Taiga, I'll talk to you tomorrow privately. 9 straight.” The man made sure only him would hear. And his tone didn't tolerate any objection. The red head sighed, “Fine.” and joined Aomine out of the door.

 

Once in their new apartment Aomine went to take something to drink in the kitchen, while Kagami wanted only to go straight to bed.

“Kagami!” The tanned male called just before he opened his room's door. “What you and Akashi were talking about before?” He asked while sipping his beer.

“Uh? When?” Kagami tried to avoid the other’s request of explanation.

“Don't play dumb with me. You always do this. You never talk to me.”

“I'm talking to you.”

“Then why you never told me what happened with your father? Why you and Akashi, despite hating each other, today where speaking about something I didn't know? And you accepted so easily what he said about the apartment, despite having been worried all yesterday?”

“It's...” The tanned man was looking at Kagami, this time it was clear he wanted a real answer. The red haired man sighed. “I will tell you. But... not today, okay? I'm really tired.”  
“Then when? I already waited long enough.”

“Then you can wait a couple days right?”

“Fine.” The blue eyed man took a sip at the canned beer, that now tasted like shit. “But you'll answer then.”

After that the red head went to sleep. Or tried to, bec ause that conversation rose another problem. How could he tell Aomine all the truth about what happened? And his time shortened every day a bit. He could do what he wanted only until he reached that age, and then he would have to return and take his father's place. He had no choice to accept that deal at that time and sure as hell his father would not have forgotten.

“ _I will not give you a day more. You can foul around until that day. But_ _then_ _you'll have to return here and do what I say. Until that time you will not have anything from me. So starting from five days now you'll move from that apartment and find a job or something. I don't care. I will not give you anything until you'll come back here.”_ Those were his father's words that day. 

 

He never wanted to follow his father's footsteps, he wanted to be a pro basketball player. But he didn't took in account that all those things would happen to all of them and their lives were irremediably changed.

And when Aomine announced he would enroll in the police and asked him to go with him he accepted. He knew why the other man made that decision, and he didn't want to be separated from him, moreover he also was pondering pursuing that career. Well he was thinking of becoming a firefighter, but Aomine's idea was more useful for their purpose, so follow him was natural.

However he didn't expect his father could be so obstinate and his punishment so hard. But that was okay for him, he could bear with it.

He never told Aomine anything about that, neither he said that his time was limited, that his  freedom was temporary. And soon enough he would go back in the States and be separated from all his friends and take over the Company. He hoped not to be forced to marry or something, because that he couldn't do. 

Then they had been transferred to America by their superiors and started their lives there. And he had almost forgotten the deal he made. Almost.

_Shit! How can I tell him this?_ His night was full of thoughts like this one.

 

\-----------------

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading. see you next chapter :)


	4. How they came to America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami and Aomine are confused. Why their old friends are there? How? Wasn't it best for them to have a normal life? And also, they're thinking about the way they decided to enter the police and came to America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a special thanks to my beta, who, even in August is willing to help :)  
> Hope you all will like this chapter

Chapter 4

 

 

**HOW THEY CAME TO AMERICA**

 

 

 

Aomine, in his room, was not better than Kagami, even though for different reasons. He was recalling the day he told the red haired man his decision.

It was a sunny day. The two teens where playing one on one on the street court. That became a routine for them ever since their first year's Winter Cup. They were tired and sweaty. Aomine sat up on the bench and drank some pokari, Kagami followed him. “I...” Started the tanned teen, looking at the ground. “I'm entering the police academy.”

Kagami was silent for a second. “Eh?” Was his shocked response. Aomine didn't look at the other, he was fixing the ground, unable to rise his eyes.

The two of them wanted to become pro basketball players, they wanted to go to UCLA. He even thought to ask Kagami to help him learning English.

But after what happened, after people died, after their friends were hurt and wounded and injured, after all the suffering, everything changed.

Aomine thought for a while about this, and finally he made up his mind.

“I'm enrolling in the police.” He repeated.

“I heard you the first time.” Then silence descended again.

“Kagami... come with me.” He proposed, now looking at the other boy. He didn't even knew why he asked that, nor why he was telling the other before everyone else.

The red head teen was looking at him. Shock was painted in his face. His eyes wide in surprise. “Are... are you sure?” Kagami stood up and passed his hand between his hair. “Momoi-san, knows it?”

“You're the first.” The Tohou ace said. “I don't even know how to tell her about this. Or my parents.” He didn't even knew why he wanted Kagami with him, but he knew that together they could do it.

The Seirin ace turned to look at him, sighing. “Fine. I also was thinking about it.” He said. “Well I had thought about being a firefighter, but then I wouldn't have the opportunity to...” _hunt_ _him down._ “We'll talk to her together.” Proposed. 

And the next day they'd done exactly that.

Momoi didn't  take it very well. She shouted at them, saying they were too hotheaded for that kind of job, she cried and said it was dangerous  and that they couldn't give up their dream, she said a lot of what if, but they had already decided and would not back out, and she must have already known it too.

She didn't talk to them for a whole week before accepting their decision.

And Aomine's parents were not less bitter. They said to think about it more. But they saw his determination and seriousness, and eventually gave up. Maybe they understood their son's reasons, being their and Momoi's families so close for years, they had witnessed Aomine's worries when the girl was badly injured.

Kise was utterly shocked when he heard of it, and tried to stop them too.

Midorima only grunted, saying “Don't die on the street, 'cause I don't want to sew you up.” Takao translated for them, saying that “Shin-chan is becoming a doctor and he's worried for you two, so he's saying to be careful.”

Kuroko only said few words. “I see that you have already decided. I only want to be sure that this is what you really want to do and will not regret it.”

Akashi... Aomine never told him. But one day he received a text from his former captain. “I hope you were not drunk when you made that decision. I will see your progresses.” That boy never made sense in Aomine's opinion.

Regarding Kagami's father, the tanned man had never knew anything, his friend would never talk about him nor their relationship. He didn't even talked about his mother. He didn't dare ask at that time, since it seemed that the other teen didn't want to talk about them at all.

Aomine only knew Kagami and his father fought and the boy was more or less cut off the family. His father made him leave the apartment and didn't gave him money from that moment on. He also went so far as closing his bank account there, leaving the red head with only some cash to live for a couple months. From that moment on Kagami started to close up more than he had already done after all the thing happened, he started to not say things to his friends and avoided any issue about his family.

He heard him talk to his father sometimes in those years, and he was always sad after their calls, their conversations were never the happy family ones, that much he could understand. But he actually never heard what they were saying, every time Kagami was talking to his father, he was closing himself in his room. And he had never understood why a man who had cut off his son from his family would still call him. That until some time later, when also the phone calls completely stopped.

On the contrary, Aomine was c loser to his parents, they seemed always worried for their idiotic son, especially those last years, when he was already living in America. 

After their graduation Kagami and him  enrolled in the police force. But they were too good and one day their instructor called them. “I don't know how or why, but you two caught the attention of someone in the higher ups or something. Starting from three days from now you'll be transferring. It's unusua l, at  least for recruits, but that is an order from the higher ups. So you will continue the academy in America. Here's your flight tickets. Congratulation you're borrowed agents now. Prepare your things.” The two of them were dumbfounded. They looked at each other to make sure they heard correctly. But they couldn't really refuse. It was a good opportunity for them, so they didn't complain. 

But who wanted them there anyway? They never found out about that still now. Even so, they were given a good chance and they were resolute to not let it escape.

At first it was difficult for the tanned man to adapt to the new environment, and he wasn't that good with the language eithe r. He had never been  so glad to have his red haired friend with him than that time. If it wasn't for him he could not be still alive now. 

Kagami was patient and taught him every day, he helped him with everything and Aomine was really grateful to him for that, even if he never voiced it out loud. Hell, he was Aomine Daiki, he would never let the other know how much he was thankful.

Their training was proceeding well, they soon became full-fledged policemen and then d etectives in no time. And when they were asked to enter in the SWAT they accepted immediately. That didn't help them to find what they wanted yet, but the job was a good one nonetheless. 

One d ay they would find the man that ruined all their lives, the man that made their friends suffer this much. They were still both thinking about that.

From that time on he and Kagami where in the SWAT squad. And they became so good that their team became the most appreciated among them, the best unit in town.

But  now Akashi had reappeared in their lives there, in America, with Kuroko and some others, re opening those old wounds. Why? And why now? Why someone like Akashi would ever enter the military anyway? He was the heir of the Akashi family, or more accurately, he was the head now, so how was he able to convince his parents? Well, he was Akashi, he was scary enough for everyone, and he didn't want to think about his methods, but still. 

Moreover Kagami still refused to tell Aomine what happened years ago, he refused to open up to him, and Aomine was starting to run out of patience.

 

\-----------------------

 

 


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Kagami to tell Aomine everything. He knows he can't avoid it any longer, but that doesn't mean this will be less difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two idiots really need some help. They're lucky to have good friends!

Chapter 5

 

**REVELATIONS**

Kagami prepared breakfast early and left a note for Aomine saying he was going ahead and they would meet up at work.

He had to talk to Akashi. He knew he couldn't avoid the man. And if that wasn't enough, he was his superior now. Fucking good...

When he arrived in front of the office door he was fidgeting. He knocked and entered the office.

“Good. I see you're on time.”

“Don't tell me this was only a test.” 

Akashi...  He had changed too. The almighty emperor changed after Seirin beat Rakuzan, after Kagami defeated Akashi in a one on one with the help of Kuroko. And, slowly he and the other “Generation of Miracles” members  rekindled their friendship. Akashi became more “normal” and he started to hung out with them. He even acknowledged the Seirin's ace's skills. And when all the chaos happened he was also affected, as everyone of them were. But he was strong and managed to keep living as before, more or less. And dating Kuroko... maybe was a good thing for the both of them.

“Also. By the way, Taiga. You never told him.” It was not a question.

Obviously Akashi was talking about Aomine. It seemed he was still protective of them all. “This has nothing to do with you.” The man tried to avoid Akashi's questions but the other simply smiled. And that smile was never good.

“Taiga, you are a heir, you abandoned everything to follow Daiki. I'm surprised he never tried to make you come back. And you never told Daiki who you are, nor you told him about your feelings as I can see.”

“You're the same. But you're here.”

“I'm still managing the Company. So my family has no complaints. But you cut ties with them. And still keep it secret from Daiki.” Kagami's face was telling everything. He was never good at lying or hide something. Well, apart Aomine. He could only avoid to answer.

And how Akashi knew about him anyway?

“How do you know?”  
“I still have my ways, you should know.” Damn him, he was always good at finding people's weaknesses.

“I... made a deal. That was the only option for me to have my way. For a while at least. That's why he didn't ask me to come back yet. I didn't want Aomine to know or he would’ve never let me do it. And I haven't had any contact with my father for some years now. I don't even know if he knows what I'm doing.”

“I need to know everything. That is, if you want help.”  
“Help?”  
“I do this also for Daiki. You never told him your feelings and I believe it's partly because of that. Am I right?”

“That's... how do you even...” He started but then he automatically got his answer. Kuroko.

Kuroko told Akashi. He was the only one who noticed, since high school. Being the observant kind as always, his shadow knew. He approached Kagami one day and they talked about it. And when he and Aomine announced their decision, Kuroko asked him if he was following the Tohou ace only because of his feelings for him. But he explained that he was also thinking of entering the police or some other similar thing like being a firefighter, so when the tanned teen asked him to go with him he accepted, and yes he also wanted to be beside him, (and in Momoi's absence the boy needed someone to take care of him), but that wasn't the only reason for enrolling in the academy. And for the issue about his father, Akashi had a lot of means to know things. And he was sure the man had used all his resources.

He sighed. “You already know I never told him. So why do you ask?”

“Do you love him?”

“Would I still be here if I didn't?”

“I learned to trust people after you defeated me. But now it is you that keep secrets from the person you love.”

“I...”

“You'll have to face it soon enough, am I right? You'll have to leave him. SO you keep your distance.”

Kagami didn't answer, there was no need. He lowered his gaze and looked out of the window. The sky was covered by heavy clouds, maybe later would rain.

“Now tell me about the deal. Maybe we can work something about it. And you two can't go on like this forever, it's about time to tell him how you feel.”

He knew Akashi enough to know that he couldn't escape from him, so he started to explain about the deal he had made with his father years earlier.

“I see. Let me manage this. But you have to tell Daiki. That's my condition.”

“I can't!” Kagami was looking everywhere but at the other man.

“You can't hide it forever. What you're planning to do when you have to leave? Go without a word?” That was indeed his plan, he knew he couldn't tell Aomine goodbye looking at him.

“That would hurt him, you know.”  
“He will be fine.”

“Are you really sure about it?” No he wasn't. Along the years they became friends, he knew Aomine enough already, he knew that he would miss him and would be pissed at him. He sighed.

“Even you don't believe it. Taiga, you have to tell him. Stop running away.”

“I'm not!” He knew he was lying, he knew it too well. He was running away for years already, but why he had to stop just now?

Akashi was looking at him. “Or would you prefer I tell him?”

“You wouldn't!”

“Test me.” Damn him. He really would be capable of telling Aomine everything. He sighed and, in the end, he gave in, he didn't even knew why he had to tell Aomine now. “Fine! I'll do it! Just... give me some time.”

“We'll have a mission soon, so tell him after that.”

“A mission?”

“Our team is a little different from the SWAT. We operate internationally. We deal directly with terrorists, dangerous murderers, mafia. We have plain authority over every other group or squad. And we don't work out of the squad.”

“It seems like a James bond movie...”

“We're real. Now it's time for training. After, we'll hold a meeting about the mission.” And with that they headed to the gym together.

Their first mission was about chemicals weapons traffic as viruses and chemical substances. 

Akashi then established their roles. Aomine and Kagami's weren't so different than what they were in the SWAT, since they had been keeping that job for years and being the best among all the units, they already knew what to do. So they were the leader and vice. Hayama and Mibuchi were the cover for them and Mibuchi was also a bomb disposal expert, while Hayama was more suited with chemical substances. Kuroko was their computer and security expert, he also was good at intelligence, never like Momoi, but he could work some shit, and if needed he could infiltrate in places they couldn't, using his misdirection. Akashi was the tactician and when needed a cover, even if he rarely needed to go with them in person, preferring to deal with things via radio. 

Kagami thought how much this was strange. They were in America, and all the team was composed by Japanese people... And they were all former basketball players that knew each other from middle and high school. Just how was it possibly normal something like this? _I bet this is all Akashi's doing_. _But how? And why?_ _Was his influence this powerful even in the States?_

Contrary of what people thought he wasn't as stupid as they seemed to think, so he could see that there was a plan, but what it was he didn't knew. He could only assume it was for his and Aomine's same reason: capture or possibly kill the man that hurt them so much.

“The operation starts tomorrow at 08:30.” Akashi said after having explained their role and the plan. “You're dismissed.”

That evening Aomine was still sulking about their fight, so they didn't talk very much.

The next day they were in the unit car. Kagami, sat near Mibuchi, asked the other man some questions.

“Why are you two here? I mean... you could’ve become everything you wanted.”

“Said the man who could be a pro in the NBA.”

“Uh, yeah, that's right.” He admitted. Well he had an offer by UCLA for a sport scholarship after all, and he had refused it to enter the police academy with Aomine. And that was another subject he fought about with his father.

“Well, after what happened, I thought that following Sei-chan was the right thing to do.”

Well, it could be true, after all also Kagami and Aomine thought that entering the police was the right thing to do,  even though th eir reasons were different. They wanted to find the culprit.

“But you and Aomine could really become pro. I didn't expect to find you here. Akashi never told us.” The dark haired man reveled.

“You didn't know?”

“Not until Sei-chan said he wanted you two in the team.” Mibuchi said.

“Well, we didn't knew you were in the States either. And in the police force.”

“We're here.” Announced Hayama after some more minutes.

The mission went well, everything went as planned. And no one of them was injured. They stopped the deal and captured the traffickers.

In the following weeks the two former SWAT members learned that their missions were always something too dangerous for any other team. They dealt with international terrorists, once they had to rescue some important people in another country. Some time they had to do some intelligence work before the mission, and Kuroko had to break through a security system and some computer. Once they had to go in another country and some other time they dealt with drug or human  traffickers.

But in all that time Kagami had yet to talk to Aomine about his situation. And Aomine was always cold and distant each day, and the red head knew he had no time left. He had to talk with him and soon. He just couldn't find the right time.

So one evening he went in the living room, where the tanned man was watching some TV program. He was tense and didn't knew how the other man would react.

“I... uhm... after the mission, we have to talk.” The other left the TV for a minute and placed his gaze on the red head, in silence.

“About what?” Aomine's voice was annoyed and colder than usual. Yes, he was still sulking.

“I... have something to tell you. Uhm.. about my father.”

“Tell me now.”

“After the mission, I promise.”

The other snorted. “Fine.”

After that Kagami went to his room.

That mission was a raid to block a huge drug traffic. As always it went as Akashi predicted. He still had his emperor eye and great capability as tactician. He was really a capable man, Kagami had to admit once again. The team had started to work well together, they trusted each other enough now t o cover each other’s b acks if needed. Kagami had never thought that one day he would be working with them, and so well, but life can be strange.

That evening Kagami was washing the dishes, their mission already in the past, and Aomine was in the living room, watching some program on the TV. He prepared some coffee and joined the other man.

“Aomine...”

“Start to talk.” Was the harsh answer he received.

He sighed. Well he had promised after all, but it wasn't less difficult. He sat on the couch, beside the other man.

“That time when I talked to my father about my decision to enter the police academy, he wasn't happy at all. It was supposed that one day I would take his place in the Company.”

“Company? Ah well, I knew you were kind of a rich kid.”

“I am... mmm somewhat... something similar to Akashi. You knew my family was rich, I just never said how much. But I never wanted to be his heir, I made it clear so many times... I wanted to be a basketball pro at NBA League. We always argued about that.” It was difficult for him to talk about all this. He explained the situation and the deal he made with his father.

“And my remaining free time is not that much now. I never told him I'm in the States, I completely cut ties with him some years ago. But I bet he knows. He has his ways to know things. So he would force me to respect the deal anyway when he'll retire.”

Aomine had been listening in silence, until that moment.

“Are you stupid?”

“What?”

“You didn't have to make a deal like this in the first place!” The tanned man shouted. “You could just...”  
“What? At that time I was a 17 years old teenager in high school.”

“You could have told me damn it!”

“We were all shocked at that time, and I didn't want to add my problems. And I didn't wanted you to feel guilty or something for having asked me to come with you.”

“And your solution was keep everything to yourself? You closed yourself ( _to me)_ to us!” Aomine was pissed. “Who knows about it? I bet you told Tetsu.”

“I never told anyone.”

Aomine turned to look at  him with a strange face. 

“You never told him?? Not even Tetsu?”  
“No.” Kagami answered, looking at the tanned man.

“I... I wanted to tell you so many times... But I thought that you'd be too mad if I told you about the deal to try to understand why I had to accept it.”

“And why you're telling me now??” It was clear that Aomine was furious, and Kagami knew that would happen.

“Akashi found about it.” There was an awkward silence before the other spoke.

“Oh.” He said.

“He kind of... forced me to tell you.”

“So what now? What does he want? What do you want?”

“I knew I had to do it sooner or later. But I couldn't. And I knew that if I had told you at that time you would’ve been mad and wouldn't let me go through it and enter the academy with you. So I kept it from everyone.”

“More than now? You think I would be more pissed than how much I am right now??” Aomine asked. “You had to do it that day. I could’ve helped you.”  
“How?”

“I don't know, okay?” Aomine was shouting again. “We could've figured something out!”

“We were kids, Aomine.”

They were silent for a while. “How much time?”

“I think two or three years at most.”

“Shit!”

“Yeah...” He remembered Akashi's words, but he had no expectations, and he didn't want to give Aomine and himself false hopes, so he kept quiet about it.

“I think it's best if I go now.” He stood up and went towards his room. “Good night.” He left the tanned man there, he couldn't deal with it right now, and he knew that also Aomine needed time to think.

The other man didn't followed him, nor tried to stop him. So he assumed Aomine was too mad at him, maybe he would never forgive him after all.

The following days were still awkward and Akashi asked him if he and Aomine had talked about it, knowing exactly they did.

He was satisfied seeing Kagami nod.

“Fuck, Maybe he will never forgive me.”

“Don't worry, he will talk to you again.” Akashi assured him, but he wasn't that sure.

 

\----------------

 


	6. His reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, how Aomine will react? Kagami have to tell him what really happened with his father and he knows his friend will be mad. Here we will see his reactions.

Chapter 6

 

 

**HIS REACTIONS**

 

That evening Kagami was washing the dishes and Aomine was in the living room trying to watch some TV. He was still mad at the other man for never tell him what worried him.

Kagami joined him with some coffee.

“Aomine...”

“Start to talk.” The tanned man's voice was harsher that he intended it to be.

The red head sighed before talking. “That time I talked to my father about my decision to enter the police academy, he wasn't happy at all. It was supposed that one day I would take his place in the company. “

“Company? Ah well, I knew you were kind of a rich kid.”

“I am... mmm somewhat... something similar to Akashi. You knew my family was rich, I just never said how much. But I never wanted to be his heir, I made it clear so many times... I wanted to be a basketball pro at NBA League. we always argued about that.”

Yes Aomine knew Kagami's family was rich. It was clear seeing the apartment he was living in. Alone. _But I never knew he was some heir like Akashi._ _He never told anything_.

The red head was always so naive, so simple and kind. Really different from Akashi. He loved challenges, but he was honest and more pure than Aomine had ever thought some returnee from America could be. He never showed off he was rich, his clothes were also normal ones, not something you could only buy at some expensive shop. Kagami being an heir like Akashi was really something he could never imagine. The tanned man was listening in silence everything the other man was saying.

“He was okay with me fooling around for a bit, like he loved to say, so he maybe could have allowed me to become a basketball player for some years, but the police... he was furious.”

Every word was difficult to listen, and he knew that, for Kagami, they were also difficult to say. “And my time is not that much now. I never told him I'm in the States, I completely cut ties with him some years ago. But I bet he knows.”

“Are you stupid?”

“What?”

“You didn't have to make a deal like this in the first place!” Shouted the tanned man. “You could just...”  
“What? At that time I was a 17 years old teenager in high school!”

“You could have told me, damn it!”

Now he knew why Kagami was always so reluctant to talk about his family and his father, why he would never talk about what happened. Why he closed himself. And he never suspected anything! He should have known that something was really wrong if Kagami was withdrawing like that!

The boy was always open to them, yet he started to close up, to keep things for himself, to avoid to talk about things. He should have suspected!

He assumed it was for the events happened to all of them, and that, sure, was one of the things that made him change, like every one of them, but that was not the only one.

And he never suspected. How could he be so fucking stupid? He should have known Kagami better.

They were living together for fuck sake! And he was a detective, so why he did never saw this?? He should have...

The red head continued to talk. “We were all shocked at that time, and I didn't want to add my problems.”

“Who knows about it?” He asked. “I bet you told Tetsu.”

“I never told anyone.” That revelations startled him. He turned to look at the read head.

_He never told even Tetsu? How could he keep it from everyone? I'm not surprised now that he closed himself like this. How fucking stupid am I again?_

“I... I wanted to tell you so many times... But I thought that you'll be too mad if I told you about the deal to try to understand why I had to accept it.” The man was visibly tense and Aomine did nothing to ease the atmosphere.

“I knew I had to do it sooner or later. But I couldn't. And I knew that if I had told you at that time you would have been mad and wouldn't let me go through it and enter the academy with you.”

“More than now? You think I would be more pissed than how much I am right now??” Aomine asked. “You had to do it that day. I could help you.”

He could see the guilty face of his friend, but he wanted to know everything now . And he was so pissed...

“And why you're telling me now??” Aomine was furious. He was mad to himself for not being able to see Kagami's problems in all those years, for not even suspect them, how could he not notice? He was mad for not being able to help him, for not being so reliable, and mad at the red head, for never tell him the truth, for never have enough faith in him.

“Akashi found about it.” There was an awkward silence before the other spoke.

“Oh.” That damn former captain of his. Sharp as always.

“So what now? What does he want?”

“He said that I had to tell you before he would do it himself. And I also knew I had to do it, sooner or later. So yeah...”

“You should have done it that day. I could help you.”  
“How?”

“I don't know, okay?” Aomine shouted. “We could've figured something out!” He knew he wasn't the observant one, neither he was the most intelligent at that time, but he wanted to know. He should have known.

“We were kids, Aomine.”

They were silent for a while. He knew Kagami was right. They were all kids at that time.

Kids. Sure he was one at that time, though Kagami was more mature than him. He was living alone in a more or less foreign Country, since he lived in America for years. He could cook and was able to do everything that was needed, contrary to all of them, who were living with their parents and didn't even knew how to do the laundry. He wasn't really surprised the red head though he couldn't rely on them. Aomine was lazy and too full of himself to notice his friend had a problem.

And at some point everything changed, in an instant. Some of them suffered the loss of parents and friends, some were hurt, some were injured.

And Kagami was always too kind for his own good. He tried to help everyone, but what could he do? He probably thought he could handle his problems all by himself, he didn't want to add another problem and worry his friends with those too. And ended up keeping it all inside.

“How much time?”

“I think two or three years.”

“Shit!” Aomine cursed.

“Yeah...”

“I think it's best if I go now.” The man stood up and left. “Good night.” Kagami's expression was sad and hurt. Aomine wanted to run beside him and hug him, comfort the other man. But he couldn't even stand up. All the things the other had just said was replaying themselves in his head and sink in his brain.

After a while he stood up and went to his own room, to think.

_I have to talk to Akashi_. He decided that night. He already knew that their captain knew about all of that from the start, everything had just clicked now. The two talking about things he didn't knew, Kagami not protesting enough about Akashi's orders... everything made sense now.

He never asked for favors before, but this time, for Kagami, he was willing to do it, even if that meant asking Akashi for help.

The following days were, as always, filled with training and missions, but the atmosphere between him and Kagami was still awkward.

One day, after training Aomine said he had to do something and went to look for Akashi.

He found him in the communications area. “We need to talk.” He said.

The other man didn't even ask why, sure as hell he already knew. They went to the red head's office.

“He told you at last.”

“How did you know?”

“I discovered it by accident.” He explained. “My Company operates also in America. We're doing business with the most important Companies in the Country. And that means also with Kagami's father's Company. I heard rumors some time ago and made Tetsuya collect information. It was only when I saw the photo of a certain former Seirin basketball player that everything became clear. So I investigated the subject.”

“And about the deal?”

“Something was off. Why the heir of a such important Company was attending school in Japan alone? And why, after living for almost three years in a decent apartment, he suddenly changed his way of life and started to work for living and transferred in a little apartment in the popular suburb? There was something fishy there and that's how I found out about the man cutting off his own son from the family unless he returned to be his heir. But I didn't knew exactly what was until I talked with Taiga.”

“Yeah, his father gave him five days to leave the apartment. Shit he was still a kid, how could his father do something like that?”

“Daiki, I understand him more than you think. Our families are similar in a way. I also had to fight for what I wanted. But I was raised to be the heir, he wasn't. I knew how to handle things while he was living with more liberty and less duties. That's why he rebelled, and his father took some... measures.”  
“He was a kid Akashi.”  
“Not for a heir. His father expected obedience, but his son rebelled against him. He couldn't accept something like that, so he took actions and punished him, thinking he would come back in a week asking for forgiveness. But he never did. Kagami was already too independent, living alone all that time, and too stubborn.”

Aomine was speechless. Akashi saying he understood someone, he never thought the day when he would hear something like this would ever come. Moreover, he knew nothing about the two red heads life before he met them, how a heir was so different to other people? Was it the reason Akashi was always distant and looked down on people? Was that the reason why Kagami was so independent still being a kid? And listening Akashi talking, it seemed that he was describing a novel story. Was the world they were living in so different? Was that the reason he seemed to know more about Kagami than Aomine? Even though he was the one living with Kagami all that time.

And the things he was saying were making sense even to him now. It seemed that Akashi was really understanding Kagami's father and son relationship more than him. He was raised in a normal household, with a caring and sweet mother and a normal father. Even though his father had his own ideas about some things, he had never forced Aomine to do something he really didn't want to.

“That was still too harsh.” He said.

“He was thinking the boy would go back to him after having tried what a life as a poor boy would be. But he didn't. So his father retorted to the deal to have an assurance. That way he was sure Taiga would go back at last and do what a heir is supposed to do.”

Ah that deal. “I made Taiga tell me everything about the deal.” The red head was curious to see Aomine's reaction.

“You ordered him I bet.”

“What do you want, Daiki?” Akashi was sat at the desk with a laptop open in front of him. “You're not here to talk about what I know.”

The tanned man was silent for a minute. _Indeed what do I want from him? Shit! I'll do anything to help Kagami! Just ask him for help Daiki!_

“Can you help him?” Aomine swallowed his pride. For Kagami he could do this.

“Why I should? It's his problem.”

“You bastard, I thought you changed!”

“That has nothing to do with me changing. It was Taiga's choice. He accepted the deal knowing what would happen.” Aomine couldn't deny it. Kagami chose to accept the deal, for having some years to do what he really wanted to do. But still...

“Daiki, he's not that weak.”

“I know that!”

“Then why are you here? What do you want me to do?”

Again Aomine was thinking about it. He didn't want to lose Kagami. Even if the man would never love him. Even if he would end up hating him for asking Akashi's help.

“Is he that important? What is he to you?” Akashi's question startled him. _Why is he asking that_?

“He's my partner. My... friend.”

“Only that?” Akashi's gaze was fixed on him. His heterochromatic eyes were watching him like they saw behind all his barriers. _Shit! He knows. From when? Damn him and his emperor eye._ Was he so transparent? And his eye became yellow only when he was using that capacity of his, but it was still something that could make Aomine be uneasy.

“Fine, he's not only that, okay? But he would never love me, so don't say a word. You can help him or not?” He blurted out before he could stop his mouth.

Akashi's satisfied smile was mocking him. Aomine knew, that damn bastard wanted him to admit he had a thing for Kagami. Why? Was he that sadist?

“Maybe.” The red head said. “But when the time comes you'll have to do something yourself.” And after some instant he added another thing. “And obviously you owe me now.”

_Shit!_ “Fine.” He stood up and exited the office.

He didn't see Kuroko enter the office while he was leaving.

 

***

“Tetsuya, you were right, those two are still stupid and blind.” Akashi stated that night to the paler man beside him.

“We have to help them or they will never be able to be happy together.” Kuroko looked at his lover, thinking he was lucky, his hand instinctively went to touch his lover's one under the cover.

“I will do what I can, but Taiga's situation... he will have to accept part of the deal in any case. That is something I can't change.”

“There isn't really any other way?”

“I am afraid not.” Kuroko nodded.

“I just want them to be happy.”  
“I know.”

 

\--------------------

 

 


	7. things are moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So their job is dangerous, but they need to be more safe, more so now that they have to deal with a mole. That is why Akashi make them take a decision.

Chapter 7

 

**THINGS ARE MOVING**

Their missions were really dangerous sometimes, and they could be shot or injured easily. And Akashi wouldn't accept any “not actually good” doctor to take care of them. So one day he announced that he had succeeded to have a good one in their team. And Midorima and Takao entered the meeting room they were in.

“Midorima??” Kagami and Aomine were speechless. Akashi did really had done it.

“Ohi, Kagami, Aomine, Kuroko!” Takao greeted them with a bright smile. It seemed he was still the same cheerful one they knew back then. Even after what happened to him years ago.

“Takao!” The dark haired man was scolded by his bespectacled partner.

And the former Seirin and Tohou players thought that the two former Shutoku players didn't change a bit those years.

“Starting today they will be the head medics.” Akashi announced. How Akashi managed to bring them there was a mystery. For what they heard from Kuroko in those last months, Midorima was a really famous surgeon and Takao was his personal assistant, specialized in rehabilitation. So how on earth a top class surgeon would accept to work for the American police when he could do a normal job and have a really good remuneration? And Takao, after what happened to him, dealing with danger again... wasn't it too much?

After the meeting, Kagami was talking to Takao and managed to ask him about it.

“Akashi threatened me.” Answered Midorima, who was still talking with the other members of the team.

“Don't listen to him.” Takao explained. “When Akashi proposed it he said that he couldn't leave you in inexpert hands that could ruin you. In other words he wanted to help.”

“I said no such things.” Midorima vehemently denied.

“I still don't understand why you two are here. I mean... ”

“Shin-chan wouldn't admit it but he was worried and he missed you all. And when Akashi said that you, Aomine and Kuroko were here in a special unit he said 'those fools don't ever think about the consequence of their actions' and he wanted to come here.”

“Takao!” The green haired man scolded his partner. “Stop saying those not true things.”

“But Shin-chaann!”

“Those two never change.” Kagami stated with a smile. He was happy to see them again and to witness that they were fairing good.

“You can say it.” Aomine agreed.

They all went to celebrate in a pub that evening before going home.

Takao told them about their life until then and some anecdote too, making all of them smile while he was once again scolded by his boyfriend for telling unnecessary things.

One day, during a mission , Mibuchi was shot covering for Kagami, one of the men they were arresting was hiding behind a door with a gun and no one had saw him until it was too late. 

The red head apologized about that, he didn't saw the man, but all of them knew that it wasn't his fault. Kagami's duty was to cover for Aomine while Mibuchi's was to cover for them. Besides, they all knew that their job was dangerous. They all knew that they were risking their lives every time they made a raid. The red head, however, never wanted to see a wounded friend again after the old events back then, and he was still trying not to cause incidents.  They were well aware of this and tried to make him understand, but even knowing that, he was still feeling bad about the thing.

“He will be all right, Kagami.” Even Midorima saw the apprehension on the man's face and tried to ease him. The red head nodded, still unconvinced. “A couple weeks and he would be as new.”

Kagami went to see Mibuchi one free moment asking him if he needed something.

“It's all right Tai-chan, I'm fine. It was only my arm and it will heal in no time. Stop being so worried already.”

“I know, but still...”  
“Tai-chan it's my job to cover for you guys. I know you don't want us to be hurt, but this is still our job.”

Despite the reassurances, Kaga mi couldn't do anything about his worry. He had already saw too many people hurt or killed.

And their missions did not drop one bit, even if Mibuchi was still recovering, nor when he was fully healed. Moreover lately their missions were more about terrorists and mafia and Kagami and Aomine were sure it was Akashi's planning something.

One day one of their side offices was assaulted. Akashi wanted a meeting with everyone to talk about it.

“I already sent Tetsuya and Kotaro to investigate about it. I'm currently waiting for their report.”

“But how they knew about that place anyway?” Kagami asked. They were a specialized task force, but they kept their places secrets. There were really few ways to contact them too.

“That's what I sent Tetsuya for.”

“But isn't it dangerous?” Asked Aomine worried.

“It is. But I sent them with a cover, so they should be safe.”

“A cover? We're their team!”

“That's why I didn't send you. If they, whomever they are, knows about that place, they know who we are.” Their team was secret, the two aces discovered soon after they joined it. They were like a “phantom unit” or something like that. Only people with enough high rank in the police knew about them.

“And you know Tetsuya is hard to notice. So he will be okay.” And some minute after Akashi received a massage from Kuroko, saying that he will be there in short.

When the light blue haired man and Hayama arrived they started to explain what they had found out.

It turned out that the place was totally destroyed, and bombed. It was clearly something done with the intent of sending a warning. So maybe some mafia group was involved. Sure it was someone that had a pers onal grudge  against them. Akashi would have a lot to do those days, contacting people and making sure the families of the people died in those offices where already aware of what happened and safe. It would be necessary to organize the funerals and a lot of other things. Kagami didn't even wanted to think about all of that at the moment.

“A warning? From who? About what?” They all asked.

“It's clearly something personal.” Midorima said.

“But to know who we are... I mean they must have some information...”

“That's right, Taiga.” Akashi admitted. “I had some suspicions, but now I'm sure of it. We have a mole.”

“And you know who?” Aomine asked.

“Not yet, unfortunately. So you can only trust the people currently in this room.” And those words made everyone breathe a sigh of relief, no one wanted to suspect the other members of the team.

“And yes, Shintaro. This is personal.”

“We are policeman. We have a lot of enemies, especially gangs, how can we find out who they are?” Mibuchi rose the subject before anyone could.

“Have you noticed anything strange of late?”  
“You mean how our missions keep become more and more dangerous and the fact that they are increasingly about mafia and terrorism, here and outside the Country?”

“So you noticed Taiga?”

“Of course I noticed it!! I thought it was your doing!”

“As strange as it is, it wasn't. But it's true that I'm currently investigating some groups.”

“Why?” Now Aomine was interested.

“I believe that who we are searching for is in one of them.” And everyone noticed Akashi's expression. They all knew who he was referring to. No one had to ask. The man who killed Kuroko's parents, the man who killed Himuro Tatsuya, and hurt Hyuuga, Momoi, Kise and Kasamatsu. The man who tortured and killed Haizaki, Takao was almost killed himself. Mibuchi was slightly wounded only because he had been lucky that time. That man enjoyed himself every single time and escaped before they could catch him, Hanamiya Makoto.

There was an awkward silence. Kuroko knew about Akashi's research, but he was shaken all t he same, Takao tensed up and Midorima took his hand to reassure him.

Kagami froze, and Aomine wanted to hug the red head, but he couldn't.

“So that's why you wanted all of us here.” Aomine said.

But it was Kuroko who spoke. “Akashi wanted you all here for protecting you. And yes, also because everyone of  us hold a grudge  against him. And he knew that you two” he spoke looking at the two former basketball aces “came here in America looking for him. You wouldn't stop until you found him, so he wanted you in his team.”  
“What do you mean protect us?” Aomine protested. He could take care of himself pretty well.

“Aomine-kun, our job is dangerous. But Akashi knows how to do things safer than anyone else. And you should know it by now. With him as our strategist you're doing a better job too. And with Hanamiya in the equation we need all the help we can use.” 

At that Aomine couldn't retort. It was true that Akashi had always done thing efficiently and he always said that it was for their sake . And he also had suffered because of that man. So he had created the task force to make them do their job more efficiently and safely and, at the same time, to deal with Hanamiya once and for all?

But they were adults now, he could take care of himself. And at that his thoughts stopped. He wasn't... He couldn't protect Kagami, he couldn't protect him that time either, or help him. He could only watch him suffer for his brother's death. He couldn't even protect Momoi...

Hell, he couldn't even help T etsu dealing wit h his parents' death. And it seemed that Hamamiya was part of some mafia group now, maybe even back then, and Aomine couldn't deal with him alone, as much as he wanted to. So Akashi had really thought about it all.

“Wait. “ Kagami had something else to ask. “If Hanamya knows about us and we are all in danger, then what of Murasakibara? I mean, he's not here but he's not a military either.”

“You have a point Taiga. But make him come here may be more dangerous for him right now. As you pointed out he's a patissier, not a military. So I think is best for him go hide somewhere for a while, even though he's still living in Japan.”

“But what about his shop?”

“Don't worry about it, I already took this on account.”

Kagami had a point there, and Aomine's thought went immediately to his childhood friend. “Then, what about Satsuki?”

“Do not worry Daiki, she's safe. I made some men guard her.” Aomine visibly relaxed.

After some minute Akashi continued his speech. “And we still have a mol e whose  identity we have yet to discover. Someone in the higher ups is either helping our enemies. Someone who can give us missions and knows about our offices position.”

“Are you saying that someone up there is part of a terrorist or mafia group? And they're trying to kill us through our missions?” Aomine asked.

“That exactly what I am saying.”

Akashi had decided to reveal them a lot of things that day and they all were in a strange kind of mood.

“We're pretty independent. But we're still part of the police. For now. So we can't disobey orders. And they knows it and make plain use of it.”

“What do you mean 'for now'?”  
Akashi looked at Kuroko, who nodded.

“Akashi-kun,” said the light blue haired man, “Wants us all to resign from the police and creating a private agency.”

“No way!” Aomine and Kagami stood up at the same time.

“Taiga.” Akashi was looking at the man with his double colored eyes. “You want the license to kill him.” It wasn't a question. And the former Seirin's ace knew everyone was looking at him now, he could feel their gazes on him. So he looked back at the other red head without shame.

“Yes.” He admitted.

“That's why you want to remain in the police. But I can grant you that license. Even if you're not in the police anymore. I can do it for every one of us. And more. We all want him dead. And the police can't do it anymore. I can give to all of us more power and secrecy.” Akashi's voice was sure and steady. 

“How?” Was Kagami's question.

“Direct orders from higher ups in the military and government.”

“Like the president or the CIA or MI6 or NSA? You're saying that we'll be like them or something along the line?”

Akashi smiled. “I always knew you were more brilliant than people give you credit.” Kagami blushed.

After a pause their boss looked at everyone. “Think about it , everyone. I'll wait for your answer.” And with that he dismissed them.

That evening Kagami and Aomine talked about it for a long time. They agreed that they could do it if everyone was okay with it, they would still be in the military but they could have more independence and mobility. And they could have the 'license to kill' that bastard Hanamiya without having to deal with anyone for that.

And the tanned man pointed out that, maybe, that could help the other man with his problem about the deal too.

“I doubt that. My father has a lot of contacts. He sure knows I'm still in the police, even if he may not know I'm part of this unit. Or at least he may know I was in the SWAT before. I'm even surprised he didn't contacted me about it being too dangerous for his heir.”

“We can try anyway. It's better than nothing.”

And so they went to bed thinking about that possibility, even if it was still too thin of a hope.

 

\------------------------

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank yopu for reading. see you next chapter. :)
> 
> And if you ewant there is also the second part of this story


	8. The trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're job has always been dangerous, but this time their lives are really at stake here, and Kuroko is really afraid, he can't really go though that again...

Chapter 8

 

**THE TRAP.**

 

That day their mission was, again, to stop an international weapon traffic. Lately they had been increased a lot, as if some groups were planning some big scale operation or something.

They were alerted by the local FBI, it  seemed, but  the order was given by the higher ups.

Akashi had created the strategy, and Kuroko was controlling the targets phones and security system, ready to disable it and allow his team to enter the building.

They had found it after some research and undercover jobs. Yes they were allowed to do that too. They were operating autonomously most of the time, even if they were still working with the other agencies.

Aomine signaled Mibuchi and Hayama to stay at his and Kagami's sides and cover for them.

“Kuroko is the alarm down?” He asked through the radio.

“Not yet, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko was into their car with his computer. About ten minutes later he disabled the security system.

“It's disabled, you can enter.” Aomine gave the signal and they entered the building.

It was a normal office building, with a lot of plain air offices, though it was a dismissed building, due to the owner finantial failure. They were at the fifth floor now, ready to break in the room.

Aomine signaled his men and they entered, the leader in front, Kagami near him and the wings ready to cover for them. They still lacked a fifth element, but they had managed until then, so it was okay.

Kuroko heard through the headphones the guns fire, and his team shout to their target to surrender themselves. It was noisy as every time. But something was strange. Something... he couldn't quite grasp.... Something was off. Everything was too eas...

His eyes went wide and immediately shouted to their rad io “Get out of there immediately!!”

“What? Tetsu? Repeat I can't hear you.”

“It's a trap!! GET OUT!!!”

“Shit!” Aomine cursed and gave the retreat order, but it was too late. Kuroko heard them talk, but couldn't understand what they were saying, there was too much noise on the radio.

Then the explosion hit, and all Kuroko could do was stare in silence and shock.

The building was partially destroyed, rubble and glasses were everywhere and some of them reached the car too. The fifth floor was burned down and the fourth was also heavily damaged.

He looked at the building in shock. His team was there, his friends were there... They...  _No no no no not again not again!!_ He couldn't lose them again... 

Flashbacks of his parents death came to his mind, but he quickly blocked them, as he learned to do years ago.  _No, this is not like that! It's not like that time!_

He went to therapy for a long time to recover from the shock of their death, their murder...

He was sat with his legs touching his chest, his eyes fixed on the ground, his hands covering his ears. _No no no not again not this time!!!_

Tears started to descend on his face, while he was trying to calm himself with long breaths.  _Breath, Tetsuya, just breath. It will be fine, they are not dead... H_ e was trying to reassure himself.

This time was different, he could still do something! Yes, he could!

His bre ath was steadier no w, his determination came back. 

When his legs could move, he shakily stood up and descended from the car while calling Akashi.

“Akashi-kun” He said, his voice was trembling, but he didn't care. “There was an explosion. They... the building is... the building is... They.... they can't be... Akashi-kun... can't...”

“What?” _Are you kidding?_ Was what Akashi wanted to say, but Kuroko's shaking voice was the proof he was dead serious. Besides he would never joke about something like that. And the man's trembling voice in shock was proof enough of the seriousness of the situation.

“Tetsuya calm down and tell me what happened. Breath Tetsuya.”

“It was a trap. They set a bomb!” He didn't had to say more for Akashi to understand the gravity of the situation.

“I'll send Midorima.” He said and hung up. He didn't saw it coming and cursed his power that wasn't 100% sure from when he lost in that Winter Cup and he was back to his former self.

Midorima and Takao departed immediately with an emergency team, Akashi's car right beside their ambulance.

When they arrived were astonished by the destruction they found in front of them.

The bomb had hit hard. They needed the fireman's help, Akashi had already called for them, they were on their way. The place was not safe to go in at the moment, not before they could check it.

He had to stop Kuroko, who wanted to see if his friends were safe and enter the building right away.

“We have to wait Tetsuya! I know you need to see. I should have gone with them, but I thought they would be safe enough.”

“Akashi-kun has a lot of things to do. You can't go with them every time. We all knows this.”  
“Still we lack of a member, I should have gone with them.” He said. “But now's not the right time to regret. We need to stay calm.”  
“I... don't know if...” Kuroko's face was wet from his tears and his hands were still shaking again.

Akashi took his hands in his own. “You can do it Tetsuya, we need you to stay calm and help. Can you do it?”

The other man took a long breath. “I...”

“Good. Breath.”

Only when the firemen allowed them to enter and search for their friends with them, Akashi let go the man.

They found their team some time later, i nside of a room at the third floor, just beside the stairs. It seemed that they had, somehow, the time to hide, and didn't took the blow in all his force, but they were injured nonetheless. 

Midorima and Takao made sure to check them and ordered to transport them at the private hospital after assuring Kuroko that they would be fine.

The green haired man was now talking to Akashi, before following his equip. “It seems that they could avoid the worst somehow.”

“Tetsuya said Aomine and Kagami made them come here.”

“Then for once they did a great job. They saved everyone.” After that they parted, Midorima went to the hospital and Akashi went beside Kuroko.

The firemen were still at work to make the place relatively safe and search for other people. Some of the gang men were dead, some injured, but it seemed that some of them were able to escape by some means.

“Tetsuya.”

“Akashi-kun.” The man was expressionless if you didn't know him, but Akashi knew Kuroko too well, and he saw that the man was hurt and desperate. And he knew he was recalling his parents death and their past. Would they ever be free? Would they ever heal?

“I couldn't do anything, I... not again.”  
The red head hugged his lover. “It's okay, Tetsuya, they're still alive. They'll be fine. Now let's go. You can see them at the hospital.” The paler man nodded, still shaking, his eyes wet.

Thirty minutes later they were at the hospital, waiting for news.

 

\------------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again to you all my readers, and thanks to my beta, who patiently helps me every time :)


	9. The trap aftermath part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine did never really though about the future, well yes he had a bit. But he wasn't one to think too much. He was more a man of action, and this time too, he just acted insintively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this chapter is short, but I hope you will like it nonetheless.

Chapter 9

 

**THE TRAP AFTERMATH    Part 1**

 

“Kuroko is the alarm down?” He asked through the radio.

“Not yet, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko was into their car with his computer. About ten minutes later he disabled the security system.

“It's disabled, you can enter.” Aomine gave them the signal and they entered the building.

It was a dismissed office building, with a lot of plain air offices still in perfect condition.

They were at the fifth floor now, ready to break in the room where the deal was taking place.

Aomine signaled his men and they entered, the leader in front, Kagami near him and the wings ready. They still lacked a fifth element, and they all could feel it, but they had no choice, Akashi rarely could go with them, he had other things to do, so they managed things somehow.

Inside, they searched for the  right room. The place was huge. But, as Kagami pointed out, it was strangely quiet and unarmed for an arms smugglers' den. Something was strange there, he had to agree. 

He opened another door and immediately firearms shot at them.

Seconds later, in the middle of the shooting Kuroko called him at the radio. Fucking bad timing.

“What? Tetsu? Repeat I can't hear you.” He had his sidearm in hand and was hiding behind a wall, trying to avoid being hit.

“It's a trap!! GET OUT!!!”

“Shit!” Aomine cursed and gave the retreat order, and they started to withdraw. 

At some point Kagami shouted. “RUN OVER THERE AND COVER!!! Go to the third floor! Out of this place!!” 

He wanted to protest but then Kagami took his hand and started to run, dragging him away. “A fucking bomb!”

“WHAT???” 

They ran for their lives, leaving the smugglers, if they even were ones, behind. They took the stairs and entered the fourth flour and descended to the third.

When the explosion hit Aomine instinctively hugged Kagami, trying to protect him, and after that there was black and he lost his senses.

He had a strange dream. Kagami was near him, calling his name, saying not to leave him. His expression hurt and desperate. He tried to say something to  the red head, he tried to say that he would be okay, they would be okay, but his voice didn't come and he couldn't hear the other man's voice either, even if Kagami was talking.

And then they were seventeen again, in their high school days.

Kagami's hurt expression made his heart ache. His brother, well the boy the red head called brother, was murdere d. And Kagami was blaming himself for it. 

“You couldn't have done anything anyway, it's not your fault.” Aomine said to him, like everyone else, but the boy went on to say that it was his fault, that he would never had left his brother alone, he should have protected him. But they lived in different towns, Kagami wouldn't have been able to prevent it.

Murasakibara, for once, couldn't eat anything for two days (and that in itself was a huge indication about how he was feeling) and didn't talk to anyone either.

Those two were the most hurt by Himuro's death. For Kagami, he was a brother, the first friend he had ever had, the one who introduced him to basketball, they were friends since they were kids. For Murasakibara was his lover, as strange as it may seem.

Aomine thought that the giant could only think about snacks and sweets, but it seemed he was wrong after all. And the black haired boy was making him happy.

But Murasakibara seemed totally lost now. He couldn't even eat, he was spent -not that he had ever been really active- but he was worse than ever, his eyes unfocu sed all the time. It was as he could not understand what was happening, but his hurt expression made clear to everyone that he knew perfectly well that his boyfriend would never return home again.

And then there was Alex, Kagami and Himuro's mentor. She came straight from America the same day she was informed about the death. She wanted to bring Kagami back to the States, but he refused. She tried to convince him without success. The woman wanted to know everything and after hearing it all, she insisted that they all had to be really careful, and proposed to ask for police protection, but when she asked they said that maybe the culprit went on hide and they didn't knew who he was, beside they didn't have enough people to guard a bunch of kids for something probably non related. They couldn't be sure they were in danger, they had no proofs. She made a fuss about it and was nearly arrested. She wanted to stay there for a while, but, eventually had to return in the States, still worried and asking Kagami to go back with her.

After the funeral they all had stayed for a bit in Akita, but some days after they had to go back home (they were still teenagers, and their parents wanted them back), apart from Kagami, who stayed there to take care of Murasakibara a bit more.

He even gave him his number and said he could call him whenever he wanted. He knew about his relationship with Himuro, and knew that the giant wasn't exactly good at taking care of himself, so  Kagami was worried. He stayed back for some time, made him meals, teaching him basic things, they even started to bake sweets together. He asked Yosen team boys to help the giant when he would leave. Murasakibara's sister and brother had to be back to their jobs, but they weren't worried, because Kagami was doing a great job.

In a few months (going back and forth from Tokyo to Akita) he was able to take the boy back on his feet, more or less, but Aomine could see that the red head was not fine at all himself. And that was only one of the incidents they suffered. 

The subsequent months other things happened, Kuroko's parents were killed, and then Takao was buried alive and nearly died. Momoi was also hurt, (something that wounded Aomine too) and Hyuuga and Kise's friends and Mibuchi. Ev en Haizaki wasn't around anymore.

And Aomine couldn't stand it anymore, and snapped. He made really stupid things that time, things he was still regretting. And now Kagami.... where was Kagami?

_Kagamiii!_ He called. Why his voice didn't come? Why the red head wasn't there? Did Hanamiya took him away? He panicked. He had to find him, he had to save him!

“...mi.” He called again. “...gami...” 

“Aomine!!!” Called the red head, who stood up from the chair and ran toward the bed. 

Aomine opened his eyes and saw red eyes looking at him, he saw the worried look in the red head's face, scratched and paler than usual.

“Kagami...” The tanned man whispered.

“Aomine, you're awake. I'm calling Midorima.”

“Don't... now...” He looked around. White walls, bed sheets, bad scent... He was in an hospital.

“But...”  
“How... you're okay?”

“Yeah, my wounds are healing.” The tanned man relaxed.

“I'm calling Midorima now.” But he didn't exited the room, he used the calling button, remaining near the bed, his hand on the tanned one.

Less than a minute later a green head was in front of him.

“Aomine, do you remember what happened?”

“Mmm... more or less. There was an explosion...”

“Good. And you know who we are?”

“Yeah, someone who could never beat me.”

“Dumbass.” Kagami said with a small smile on his face, while Midorima only grunted.

“You need to rest now. And YOU...” Midorima added toward the red head, “Go to your own bed and stay there, you're not allowed to get up yet.”

Kagami snorted. “I'm fine, I can...”  
“You can't! You can barely stay still and your wounds would reopen if you don't go to bed.”

“Idiot!” Shouted Aomine, or at least he tried, but went out more like a whisper. “Go to bed. I will not escape from here. Not now anyway...” _If ever...I'll stay wherever you are._

“Mpff fine...” 

After that Aomine drifted in dreams again. But this time they weren't nightmares or memories of the past.

 

\----------------

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. The trap aftermath part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami is so worried for Aomine that he can be still and let his own injuries heal, not until he knows his friend will be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time is Kagami's pov. I thought it would be important for the both of them to really think about things, and this is the time for them to decide what to do.   
> Though I promise this: the next chapter will be longer and more hot... So if you're still reading this story be prepared :P

Chapter 10

 

**THE TRAP AFTERMATH Part 2**

 

“Kuroko is the alarm down?” Aomine asked through the radio.

“Not yet, Aomine-kun.” About ten minutes later he disabled the security system.

“It's disabled, you can enter.” Aomine gave them the signal and they entered the building.

They searched for a bit. Finally they reached the fifth floor. The place was damn huge.

Kagami sensed something wasn't right there and told Aomine. Kagami was trying to understand what was making him feel so uneasy. He always had this sense of danger that saved his ass, so he learned to trust his gut. The place was too quiet, it was an abandoned building okay, but something wasn't right. The men had also stopped to shoot as much as before, as if waiting for something.

Their leader opened another door and immediately firearms were shot at them again.

Seconds later, in the middle of the shooting Kuroko called at the radio.

“What? Tetsu? Repeat I can't hear you.” Aomine was hiding behind the wall and Kagami was trying to cover for him.

“It's a trap!! GET OUT!!!”

“Shit!” Aomine cursed and gave the retreat order, so they started to withdraw. Still something wasn't right.

And it was then that Kagami saw something, the source of his uneasiness before. His eyes widened. A fucking bomb... and it was in countdown... He shouted. “RUN OUT, GO DOWN AND COVER!!! Go to the third floor! Out of here!!” Mibuchi and Hayama started to run towards the stairs before them.

Aomine was still there so Kagami took his hand and started to run with the other man behind him following the other two down the stairs. “A fucking bomb!” He said. Who had settled it? Did the men in that building knew about it beforehand or were they used as unintentional decoy? Those questions remained unanswered while they ran for their lives. Literally.

“WHAT??”

They ran down stairs, leaving the smugglers, if they even where ones, behind, not looking back once, he couldn't care less about them at that moment. They didn't make it to the second floor.

When the explosion hit they were at the third floor hallway and Aomine hugged Kagami. _What??_ Was the red head's last thought before losing his senses.

“...ami-kun... Kagami-kun! Please!” Kuroko's desperate voice was calling him.

“Kuroko??” He had his ears ringing, maybe because of the explosion.

“Kagami-kun do you hear me? Can you move?” The little man was crying. He tried to move and saw Aomine beside him.

“Aomineeee!!!” He shouted not being able to stand. His throat was dry and he started to cough, his hears were ringing.

“He's still alive, Midorima-kun is coming.” But Kagami didn't heard him.

“What? Kuroko I can't... hear...”

“... hearing will come back...” He still barely heard his friend, and Aomine was still there, not moving.

“Aomine wake up. Please Ahomine!” He pleaded, shaking him a little with his free hand, the only thing he could move at the moment.

The tanned man opened his unfocused eyes. “Kagami...”

“Aomine don't... don't leave me!” The red head said finally, his eyes wet for some reason.

“What are you talking about? I'm right here.” He looked at Aomine talking and barely managed to hear something. Or was Aomine just whispering?

He was still worried. He and Aomine had been shot and injured in the past, but they were always been alright. Now his friend's expression and his eyes, like he wasn't there, he didn't like them at all... He tried to say something to Kagami, but his voice didn't come. And that worried Kagami even more.

“Aomine stay with me... please...”

Midorima's voice near them startled Kagami. “Let him go, we have to take him to the hospital.” The man gently touched his shoulder.

“I can't leave him!” He protested, without really understanding what he was saying and what Midorima was trying to do.

“Kagami-kun, let Midorima-kun treat him.” Kuroko went in help, with Takao just behind, having already done his work with Mibuchi and Hayama. “You also need treatments.” Someone said giving him some water to calm his cough fit that hit him again.

“Kagami, you need to be treated as well.” Takao started to take care of him while waiting for a stretcher and trying to calm down the red head. “Aomine he...”

“He will be fine, and you can see him later, I promise.” And at that point the red head, injured and exhausted, lost his forces and let Takao help him, while Midorima and some other men were carrying Aomine with another stretcher.

Kagami slept for what it seemed hours for him. When he woke up he was in an hospital room. His wounds had been treated. And he was feeling like shit.

_Aomine!_ Was his first coherent thought.

He tried to stand up and soon the pain hit him.

“Kagami, stay still!”

“Uh?” He looked up and saw Takao.

“Takao?”  
“Yes baby, now relax okay?”  
“I... Where's Aomine? He...”

“In the other room, he will be okay. When he will wake up at least.”  
“What?” He tried to stand again and again Takao stopped him.

He protested, but he other wouldn't give in. “He will be asleep for at least another day so stay calm.”  
“What happened? How's he? And the others? Another day?”

“You were knocked down for a day.” The black haired man said.

“They're all alive, thanks to you. You were all seriously injured, but you'll be okay.” The red head sighed in relief hearing Takao's words and he relaxed a bit, letting the sleep take him again.

One day later Kagami found a way to stand up (well he used a wheel chair) and went to Aomine's room. He stayed there, sit on the chair, looking at the man sleeping in the bed. He stayed there for hours, enduring the pain on his flank and legs and arms and head. Luckily for him, his hearing was returning just fine. Some time after he could see from the blood stain in his shirt that his wounds reopened. When Midorima discovered it, he was scolded like a kid who disobeyed his parents. The second time he managed to sit in a wheelchair and sneak out of his room again into Aomine's. He stayed there for some time, staring at the man in the bed.

“...mi. ...gami...”

“Aomine!!!” Called the red head, trying to standing up from the chair and running toward the bed, obviously failing miserably.

Aomine opened his eyes and looked at him.

“Kagami...” The tanned man whispered.

“Aomine, you're awake. I'm calling Midorima.”

“Don't... now...”

“But...”  
“How... you're okay?”

“Yeah, my wounds are healing.” He said. Not mentioning that maybe they reopened again while he was running towards the bed. The tanned man relaxed and that was all that counted for him.

“I'm calling Midorima now.” But he didn't exited the room nor stood up, he used the calling button, remaining near the other man. He didn't want to leave him for an instant. He didn't realized his hand was on the others man, protective.

Less than a minute later the green haired man was visiting and observing the patient.

“Aomine, do you remember what happened?”

“Mmm... more or less. There was an explosion...”

“Good. And you know who we are?”

“Yeah, someone who could never beat me.”

“Dumbass.” Kagami said, now more relaxed. If he could insult Midorima, then he would be fine. Kagami smiled at that, but Midorima grunted, obviously not pleased by Aomine's response.

“You need to rest now. And YOU...” Midorima added toward the red head, “Go to your own bed and stay there, you're not allowed to get up yet.”

Kagami snorted. “I'm fine, I can..”  
“You can't! You can barely stay still and your wound would reopen again, if they aren't already. If you don't go to bed immediately I'll drug you so much you can't wake up for a week.”

“Idiot!” Aomine whispered, “Go to bed. I will not escape from here. Not now anyway...”

“Mpff fine...” He agreed. Now he could rest, now that he knew Aomine would be fine.

Later Takao came to visit him, and as suspected, his wounds had reopened again. And he was scolded again. But it was okay now, Aomine would be fine, so he too, would be able to stay in his bed and heal.

“Shin-shan is thinking of knocking you down with something if you stand up again.”

“He can't, right?”

“He's the doctor. He can if he deem it necessary.”  
“Fuck.”  
“Yeah, so stay here and let your wounds heal.” The man left him some minutes later.

Akashi and Kuroko went to visit them a couple days later, Kagami was in his bed, talking to Mibuchi, the one less injured of them, he was the most far away. They were in the same room so they had started a conversation about basketball and the last match they saw.

Kuroko informed them about the type of explosive used and they all agreed on one thing. That was not a warning anymore. They had been targeted, and whoever was doing it, they wanted all of them dead. They set up the trap, using their mission and those men as decoy, maybe only one or two of them knew about the bomb, they might be the ones that could escape.

“But how can we discover who are they? And about the mole? We still don't have anything?” Kagami and Mibuchi were asking some questions about their current situation.

“Leave the mole to Tetsuya. But we have no time anymore. We have to become independent and fast.”

“Leaving the police? In this situation?”

“It's precisely because of the current circumstances that we need to hurry. There's not really need to leave the military though. We'll be a special task force directly under the government, as I had already said. We're military so we're a more specialized team than most of others. But we'll have more authority than what we have now.”

“I see.” Mibuchi had a serious expression. “ So we'll really be like CIA or MI6?”  
The man nodded.

“In the future we may leave and become totally independents, but before that I need to be on top. We'll be more than that by then.”

Kagami sighed. So Akashi was really aiming to be on top of the government agencies. “Me and Aomine already talked about it. If everyone is okay with it, we're in.”

Akashi nodded in approval.

After that Akashi and Kuroko wanted to see Aomine before going back and Mibuchi decided to go to see how Hayama was doing. So Kagami decided to take a nap. Maybe later he would call Aomine (he wasn't allowed to go out of bed yet so he had to call him by phone). They haven't talked after the tanned man had regained conscience some days before, and Kagami was still embarrassed for what he said when they were in that building.

“I hope he doesn't remember about that.” He murmured by himself. He tried to convince Midorima to let him stand up, but, obviously, he still wasn't allowed, and Midorima was, again, threatening him with some medicine if he didn't behave.

Only a week later he was allowed to leave the bed, and he didn't lose time.

Two weeks later Kagami went home. Alone. Aomine was still in the clinic. He went to see the tanned man a couple times. They talked about the trap, and what their team had decided to do from now on. None of them mentioned the brief exchange before Aomine lost his senses again, so Kagami assumed he didn't remember.

The home was too quiet without Aomine. It was too big for him alone. He missed Aomine there, spread on the couch, asking for food watching the TV or leaving his clothes on the floor.

But it was true that Midorima let him go home if he didn't strain himself, and also because he had some desk job to do (damn he hated it), thought he was still happy to be back.

He stood up and went in the kitchen to take a beer from the fridge. He opened the can and returned to the living room. The TV was on, but he couldn't really follow any program.

Damn, he really was missing that stupid egocentric of a man... Why on earth he covered for him? Why Aomine tried to protect him like that? But he couldn't ask the tanned man. Sure he would have done the same if the roles were reversed. They were friends and partners after all, and friends helps and protect each other.

Besides lately Aomine was more... understanding. Less egoistical, he even helped Kagami with the chores sometimes. And he stopped to bring women at home about two years before. He knew Kagami didn't liked to see them around in the morning, even though he didn't knew the real reason. They never talked about those things, Kagami always feared that the tanned man would found someone and, one day, he could say to him that he would be moving out and marry.

But it never happened, yet. And he couldn't give up either. As long as Aomine lived with him he couldn't give up, even if he knew that the other man was totally into women with big boobs and he had no hope, he wasn't even a woman and he sure as hell wasn't tiny with big chest.

Shit! All this thinking about the man, had made him hard.

_Fuck!_ He cursed. He had to really give up and try to find someone for good, and forget about Aomine once and for all.

He tried in the past. But never really worked out. Just some one night stand at most. And when he tried actual relationships they never worked, and he knew it was his fault.

But now... he had to try again, he really needed someone, even knowing that only Aomine could make him like this only thinking about him. _Yes, when Aomine will be at home, safe, I'll try again._ _Maybe this time I can find someone. Maybe this time I can go out with someone and love them..._

And with that thought he went to take a shower in his room, hoping his hard on would go down and he could sleep for some hours.

 

\------------------------

 

 

 


	11. A starting point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to really think about things for our boys, and Aomine really starts to do it for once. That, though, leads him to act too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised a little bit more of... steam this time. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 11

 

**A STARTING POINT**

 

 

Aomine spent his boring days in the hospital sleeping and thinking. Not that he was good at thinking, but he had nothing else to do. Mibuchi sometimes went to visit him, the man was the only other one still in the hospital, who knew why since he was, apparently, the less injured of them, they seem to be worried about some intern organ injury, he wasn't good at listening about those kind of things. Kagami and Kuroko went to visit him, but that was it. He was looking out of the window, remembering the strange dream he had the day of their assassination attempt. _Yeah it was only a dream. He would never say something like that_.

Although he asked Kuroko one day what happened, just to be sure, he didn't had any actual answer.

“You didn't ask Kagami-kun?” Kuroko deadpanned expressionless as always.

“ _I figured it was best asking you.” He answered his friend. Also, Kagami, would never tell me. Or maybe he would think I'm going crazy. Yes that's more like it._

“When I arrived there with the firefighters and doctors, you two where covered with rubble, unconscious and badly injured. From what I saw you tried to protect Kagami-kun.” Kuroko thought that it was time for those two to realize something, so he decided to at least tell Aomine what he saw. He couldn't tell him what he knew about their mutual feelings, but he could tell the man what he heard that day.

“I called Kagami-kun until he regained his senses.” Aomine was looking at the light blue haired man expectantly.

“Kagami-kun was really worried for you, until you regained conscience.”

“I don't remember I woke up there at all.”

“I figured. Midorima-kun said it's a normal occurrence when someone experience something like that. So I'm assuming you really don't remember anything you said, Aomine-kun?” Kuroko nodded, looking Aomine, before continuing. “You two talked a bit and Kagami-kun was really worried that you could leave him alone.” At that Aomine recalled his dream. _So, it wasn't entirely a dream? If it was real_...

“Tetsu...”

“Aomine-kun, I think you waited long enough.”

“Aah? For what?”

“To tell him your feelings.”

Aomine's eyes went wide for the surprise. The tanned man couldn't believe it, Tetsu knew? He never said anything! _Of course stupid Daiki! He had always been too observant, of course he would notice._

"Since when do you know??"

“From the start?” The man was looking at him with his expressionless face. “Actually before you realized yourself.”

“Shit Tetsu, you could have told me.”  
“It would have made no difference since you didn't want anyone to know, especially him.”

“It's been years already. And we live together. How can I tell him something like this now? Also I don't even know if he's...”

“Interested to men?”

“Yeah, that too. We never talked about it and he had never let anyone in the house. I don't even know who he dated before. I mean, I know he had someone these years, but I never saw them.”

“That's because you are both stupid.”  
“Hey!”

“I think you should have told him much earlier anyway. Maybe it could be too late now.”

“What do you mean?”

“ _He may have to leave soon.” Aomine now was thinking about Kagami's problem with the deal he made with his father. Testu is right, maybe it's too late. “Or find someone else.” Yeah that too._

“Or maybe he may have already found someone.” That last sentence struck in Aomine's mind as he was hit on his head by a stone, his heart ached thinking about Kagami with someone else. He had always known that one day Kagami would find someone, but he had always refused to think about it. As if this was someone else's problem. And it was simple to do, since the other had always avoided to talk about his lovers and he did never took them home.

So Aomine could just ignore the issue. Through the years they lived together Aomine couldn't shake his uneasiness. It was something inside, something that stirred every time Kagami was obviously dating someone, he could sometime see some hickeys or smell a scent that was not his when he came home at night, or the next morning.

Was it jealousy? Was it just because he didn't knew who the other was dating?

He wasn't even sure if the man was straight or what. He never asked and the other seemed not wanting to talk about it.

It was not that Aomine never dated anyone. He had. And at the beginning he was taking them home. As if to tell Kagami that he wasn't attracted to him. Or maybe he was just trying to convince himself.

He had a lot of women since high school. A lot of them were big chested little girls, some of them were flashy, some were not, and most of them were kind of superficial.

In the end he rarely found someone that really interested him and were more clever. And even them were not enough.

At some point he stopped taking them home, and he started to have less and less flirts. He fought with himself for a long time before giving up and acknowledge his real feeling toward the other man.

And now he was there, still afraid of ruining their friendship. It was not about telling Kagami that he might be attracted to a man, not anymore. Some of their friends were gay, so that wasn't the issue. It was the fact that he was attracted to Kagami, the man could be disgusted because it was Aomine, he might take it bad. And he didn't want to lose what they had right now for something that might never be.

“Anyway, Aomine-kun, you will be discharged in two days. So I recommend you to think carefully about the situation.”

After that they exchanged some random conversation, but he couldn't really pay attention. He was focused on what he wanted to do, what he could do about his feelings for the red head. On what would happen when Kagami had to leave and if it was really possible to break the deal or something. Moreover, was it the right thing tell the man about his feelings? Or was it better still keeping it a secret? And if he decided to tell Kagami... was it too late? Would he be mad at Aomine? He couldn't think about Kagami being disgusted at him, that would be the worse.

Tetsu was right, Kagami could find someone else. He could have been already found them. A woman maybe. He had never really thought about this, he didn't want to think about it, because the other man never seemed to be really interested in anyone. Or maybe, it was just him fearing to think about it.

Two days later he was home and he was still in confusion. Kagami went to pick him up since he had a day off. He was currently sat on the couch, finally in his living room, and, even if he had not solved anything yet, he was glad to be back home.

“You want something to drink?” Kagami was asking him.

“A beer.”

“Stupid, you're just been discharged from the hospital. I'll give you some juice.”

“Mpff.” He protested, but he knew the other was right.

“So what's the situation now?” He asked.

“Akashi is doing some paperwork to change our team situation. And Kuroko is trying to discover our mole's identity.”

“Some progress?”

“He excluded someone, but nothing's certain yet.”  
They spent that day doing nothing. They played some video games, and Kagami cooked Aomine's favorite food, teriyaki burger.

But something was off. Kagami was strange. He was more patient than usual. And he looked sad. Aomine didn't want to pry for now, so he didn't ask. Though he was worried.

They went to bed early and the morning after Kagami was out early and he didn't saw him at all.

Two days after Aomine returned to work, even if he was stuck doing paperwork, and their team had no missions for the time being. They trained and discussed about what the cameras showed before and after the attempt.

A week passed and Aomine was still doing paperwork, it was boring as fuck and he complained enough for all of the others to roll their eye every time he was opening his mouth.

That night Kagami went out. And it wasn't strange, sometimes they went out with some friends too, even if they were a secret agency they could still have a social life. They had a cover job, or rather, they still were in the police, so it worked just fine, they had just to say they were in a different unit and don't talk about their job in detail.

Usually Kagami saw Kuroko or Mibuchi more than other colleagues, but when Aomine asked this time, the man said that he didn't plan to see them. And THAT was strange. Kagami practically saw the other two every day even if they weren't working, and they had very few friends. Had he started to see someone again? Aomine's heart was aching thinking about that possibility.

The red head returned home late and drunk. And the thing kept going on for about a week now. This was rare, since the man didn't usually drank so much. So, something must be bothering him. Was it the deal issue again? Or some love quarrel?

At the thought of a lover Aomine's heart ached again. Lately he was more and more aware of his attraction, and that wasn't good. Was it because they almost died this time? Did this took out his so called survival instinct and subsequent mating instinct? Or was it because of his talk with Kuroko? He only knew that this situation was annoying him every day more. Kagami was ignoring him and kept going out every night, returning late and in a sour mood.

What if Kagami had someone? Would he ever be able to let Kagami go? What would he do if Kagami would say he would marry? Could he say to his friend he was happy for him?

Now, at work, Aomine was stuck doing some research with Kuroko since he still wasn't allowed to important missions, not even under cover ones, so he asked his friend if he knew something.

“No, Aomine-kun, I don't know who he is seeing these days. I saw him only once this week and, for what I know, Mibuchi saw him more than me, you can ask him.”

“Will do.” So later he tackled the black haired man.

“Why do you ask me? Ask him.” Was Mibuchi's irritated answer, not even raising his eyes from the sheets he was writing.  
“If I could do it I would already have done it.”

The man now looked at him. “Maybe it's his private life? He has the right to hook up sometimes if he wants to.” The man had a point, but Aomine was annoyed.  
“I... I know that! Fine don't tell me!”

What if Kagami really started to see someone? In those last years he never showed real interest to anyone, or at least he never talked about someone in particular. And the fact that he never took anyone at home was the proof, right? But what if he was seeing someone seriously now? What if he decided to marry? He surely had sex during all the years they lived together, that was normal, and every time he thought about it something in him stirred in the wrong way.

Shit! What if Kagami was really straight? Well, Aomine was too, just not when the red head was involved. And if he knew Aomine had a thing for him how would he react? He only suspected something about Kagami's sexuality, but nothing definite. For what he saw, the man was most probably bi, but he was never sure of it. And since the man never invited someone in their apartment nor he flirted with anyone in Aomine's presence he couldn't be sure, and he had never seen the other party, they must have had sex in a hotel or at the others houses. Just thinking about Kagami having sex with someone else was making him angry and not for the first time. Though lately, it was bugging him more than usual.

Furthermore, lately Kagami was going out too much, at least two or three times a week if not every night, and every time he came back drunk and irritated and smelled of someone else. Those last days he returned home angry, slamming the door of his bedroom. Had he broke up with whoever he was seeing? Did they had a fight?

When Aomine asked the morning after, the man denied being angry and said everything was okay.

That night Kagami was going out again. And Aomine couldn't resist anymore, his patience was crumbling and he was going insane.

“Where are you going?” He was sitting on the couch when Kagami was preparing himself for going out.

“Out with friends.”

“Who?” He was sat at their couch.

“I said friends.”

“Who?” He was sat at their couch.

“I said friends.”

“Who are these friends?” Now the red head turned to look at him, surprised.

“What is happening? Why all these questions?”

“I only want to know. It's not Tetsu. Who is it? Mibuchi?”

“Someone you don't know.” Aomine stood up and approached the red head. A wave of anger and jealousy was rising in Aomine's system. All those weeks brooding about Kagami's love life became more and more unbearable, it was like a poison in his veins, a bomb that was about to blow. Some stranger will fuck his Taiga? Or were they already doing it? No way in hell he could permit it! Not anymore. Not anymore... He avoided this for years, but now it was too much.

“A woman?”

Kagami was looking at him with a quizzical expression.  
“Whoever it is it's not your business.”

“So you admit it? It's a woman?” He repeated his question.

“What do you want Aomine? It's late, we can talk later, when I return. Or tomorrow. Don't you have friends to go out with too?” Sure he could go out, but for some reason he didn't wanted to do it anymore if not with Tetsu and the other guys.

“Are you planning of drinking again? And to fuck her?”

“What I do it's none of your...”

Aomine was fast and pushed the other male against the nearest wall and grabbed the red head by his wrists, putting them on his head.

Kagami couldn't react fast enough and his breath was cut off when he was roughly pushed against the wall. Aomine took advantage of the surprise attack, so now he was pinning the red head at the wall with his body.

“What... The fuck Aomine??”

“Now tell me. Who. Is. It.”

“Aomine! Let me go!” Kagami's voice wasn't steady, but it was angry.

“Not before you tell me.”  
“Why? You was never interested before!”  
“I have my reasons.”  
Kagami tried to free himself but Aomine's grip was firm.

“I don't care let me go.”  
“Then answer me. It's a woman? You want to fuck her? She's your girlfriend?” He pressed the other with questions. Their faces where so near now, a mere five centimeters separating them, and his body was pressing Kagami's, a leg between the red head's. The heat of that body against him, Kagami's scent... like spices and something only his... It was so difficult to hold back...

“There is no woman!” The red head blurted out in an unsteady voice.

“Oh? So it's a man?” Aomine inquired.

“That's none...” Kagami was trying to speak but every time was interrupted by the tanned man.  
“What if it is?”

“That's imp...”  
“Do you love him or it's only fucking?”

“I never...” Kagami's eyes went wide, as if he had just said something he didn't want to say.

“Let me go...” He said, but his voice was not challenging Aomine, not this time, it was more like a plea. And that face, it seemed so hurt, so similar of that one in Aomine's semi-dream.

Their faces were so near he could see the man's eyelashes. Kagami's lips were so tempting, rosy and full and so, so asking to be touched... Aomine's lips were on Kagami's before he knew it. They were something the tanned man had dreamed of for so long... something he had desired to touch for so many years...

When he realized what he was doing, he thought to retreat, but at this point it was too late to deny everything, and he didn't want to do it anymore, so fuck it. If he was doing something the other didn't liked, he could punch him in the face or beat him up, at this point he didn't care anymore. Those lips were feeling so good against his, so soft, so sweet. How could the man have lips so soft? Was he using something? Naa he wasn't Kise. He deepened the kiss. Kagami was still there, he didn't move, but he also didn't escaped yet, nor punched him. So Aomine started to really kiss him.

And at that point, the other's lips reacted, kissing him back, and when a moan escaped from Kagami's throat he pressed his body totally against the other man.

With his tongue he licked Kagami's lips, asking for permission to enter his mouth. And Kagami granted it and he wasted no time, savoring Kagami's taste, exploring every part, gaining another moan from the man. God, he dreamed of doing this for years! And it was more good than he had dreamed of. Their kisses were not soft but not too rough either, just the right amount of pressure. But at some point they had to part.

“A-Aomine...” The tanned man had started to grind against Kagami and he was kissing him on his neck, when the red head's sanity returned and pushed him away.

“What are you doing??!!” His voice was desperate.

“What do you think am I doing, Bakagami?” He talked as if he was sure of what he was doing, even if he was terrified of Kagami's reaction.  
“Don't call me that!”

Aomine approached the other man again.  
“I have to go...” Kagami started to move, but Aomine blocked him.  
“You're not.”

“What do you want from me??” Kagami wasn't looking at him, his voice was still rough from their earlier activity. “I wanted... this... couldn't be...” Now the red head's voice was so low that it was difficult to hear, and the man looked so hurt and desperate, he ran his hand through his strands and bit his lower lip. Now Aomine was really scared. Did he hurt Kagami that much? Was this disgusting for him??  
“Kagami look at me.”  
But the other man continued to look everywhere but him.

“I can't... why? Why now?” Kagami was speaking without listening to Aomine. “This can't be real! You can't do this to me!” He shouted, finally looking at him.

Did Kagami hated it this much? But he was responding! “Do what? Kiss you? Was it so disgust...”  
“I can't stand it! Now how can I even TRY to forget it? I will never be able to find anyone. How can I even try to give up now that I know how it is?? Now that I know how... it... feels...” He was looking at the ground again.

“What are you saying? You hated it so much?” But he didn't, Aomine was sure now. Or he wouldn't have kissed him back, right? Kagami's reactions were not of someone who hated it. So what was he saying?

“I could never hate it, that's the problem you fucking idiot!” Kagami cried and soon after he realized what he had said. He rose his gaze to look at Aomine with his red cheeks and wide, watery eyes.

Their gazes locked, Aomine saw Kagami's fear in his eyes, his hurt expression.

And then, finally, what the man had said to him clicked all together. He was seeing in Kagami his own reflection of fear and hurt. So that was it. Since when? They were two idiots, really...

Shit, Tetsu was right, maybe he had to say something earlier, maybe they should have talked about it a long time ago. Kagami was suffering because he was too scared to tell something and he was too. Indeed they were both two fucking idiots... He snickered.

“Taiga...” He called and took the other's cheeks in his hands, making the other look at him, then he kissed the red head with more confidence than before, more gently and sweetly this time, savoring the others lips, slowly and thoroughly.

The other was trying to escape, retreating from him, but then he said something to him, something he wanted to tell him so many times. “You don't need anyone else but me.”

“What... Aom...mmm...” Kagami's words were cut off by Aomine's mouth. “Ssshh” He said and that quieted Kagami definitely, who didn't tried to escape anymore, but leaned onto him, this time kissing back.

Their kisses became deeper and more needy by the time. Kagami never let him take charge, always fighting back, even with their kisses, and that was what he had always liked about the man.

One of Kagami's hands went on his back while the other was ravaging his head. Aomine's hands were exploring Kagami's torso, his well-defined muscles under the shirt, their tongues were dancing in a fight for dominance, the heat was rising and Kagami's spicy scent was addicting.

Both of them knew Aomine would win in the end, but the battle was always their fuel, ever since high school, and that excited the both of them, even after all those years.

Aomine found a nipple and started to tease it and a moan escaped Kagami's lips. That sound made Aomine want to hear more. He started to leave light kisses on the red head's neck until he found his collarbone, he wanted to mark him, make him his. He bit that tempting neck and licked his work, Kagami moaned again under his touch. Never he had thought that one  day he would enjoy this much making love with another man...

They were already grinding their clothed hips against each other’s, clearly feeling the arousal of the other. And Kagami's hand, that was lightly touching his bulge, was making him go crazy with desire.

Kagami's phone was buzzing in the red head's pants pocket, forgotten.

“Bed.” Aomine said in a husky voice. Kagami didn't answer and, for a moment, he was worried, but then the other man nodded with eyes clouded by lust.

They headed for Aomine's bedroom. It was the nearest and he wanted the man there anyway, in his “territory”. He knew it was something possessive, but he really didn't care at the moment.

Right after the door closed he pushed Kagami on the bed and placed himself on top of him.

They kissed again, heated and sloppy kisses. He helped the red head with his shirt and took off his own. They looked at each other for a moment, observing. It was not the first time they saw each other’s body, but was the first one they were allowed to do it openly with desire, and it was so, so different. Aomine admired Kagami's abs, his muscles, his white skin. He had seen him a lot in those years, at home or in the gym, but now it was different, now he could touch that body, feel it under his fingertips, he could lick and kiss it. His mark on the neck was starting to become visible. A satisfied smirk formed on his face.

He couldn't resist and kissed the man again, hungrily, while teasing his nipple with a hand, and then he added pleasure biting Kagami's collarbone, marking him again and again.

Kagami arched in pleasure, moaning under him. That was heaven, he almost lost his sanity hearing those sounds. Finally, finally he could really touch him for real...  
He unzipped the other's pants and started to touch Kagami's clothed erection, but it wasn't enough, not for him, nor for the other man, now fully erect under _his_ touch.

He helped Kagami taking off the pants and underwear, so to leave him naked under his sight. So handsome... Kagami was still so handsome and sexy...

He trailed light kisses on the red head's torso taking one rosy bud in his mouth, playing with it with his tongue and teeth, sucking and biting, feeling it become turgid.

Then he kept descending, oh so slowly, on the abs, until he reached the hips, planting kisses there and in the inner parts, gaining moans from the other man, who was looking at him with pleasure written in his face, his red eyes fixed on him, unfocused.

Was he letting other people see that face? He was so jealous of Kagami's past lovers... They could see that expression before he could, he wanted to erase their memories, he wanted to erase them from Kagami, so he could remember only him.

He, finally, arrived on Kagami's erection. He licked the tip, tasting the pre-cum already leaking. Kagami was looking at him, with lidded eyes full of lust, his fingers in Aomine's hair. Aomine's mouth was licking the member and with his hand he started to play with the balls before putting the length in his mouth.

He wasn't used to doing this, he had read a lot though, and thought about how he liked it, so he was acting on pure instincts, hoping it was the right thing.

He sucked Kagami's penis eagerly, (he did never think he would one day have a man's penis in his mouth and enjoy it) bobbing his head back and forth. Oh, how many years he dreamed of doing this? Really too much time... “Aomi... stop... Don't wanna... stop...”

Aomine left the member with a plop “What, why I have to stop?” Wasn't he good enough?

“I don't wanna... come now...” The other reluctantly admitted with his cheeks red, and Aomine smiled hearing that. A real smile. So he was good at it after all. “Then we have to do something about it.” He said mischievously.

He went to the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. He poured some on his fingers and with a hand he started to stroke Kagami's erection. With the other hand circled his opening and with one finger, slowly, entered. He started probing and, only when he saw Kagami was more relaxed, he added a second finger, working on opening him. He noticed immediately that Kagami had not had sex for a while, he was so tight that it was obvious, even for him. And that meant that he wasn't seeing someone lately, or that he was on top, but then why he didn't protested about Aomine taking the lead? No, he decided, Kagami just wasn't seeing anyone lately. And even if he was, Aomine would take him for himself.

It was strange thinking about what they were doing. Hell, all of this was strange. He had never thought that one day he would enjoy sucking someone's dick so much. He was straight, he loved little girls with huge breast, not bulky men. But Kagami was different. It took time, but he came to accept it, he was in love with another man, and a friend to boot. That was why he didn't say anything for years, he had tried to see other people and have a real relationship. But something was always missing, and they never worked. But now, now that he had Kagami under him, he didn't want to stop anymore.

When the other seemed adjusting he added a third finger. They kissed again, and he discovered the pleasure of playing with Kagami's lower lip.

When he found the point he was searching for he knew it instantly, because a rough moan escaped from Kagami's throat and his back arched. He had made a lot of research about sex with men, he was just hoping he was doing things right. And if Kagami's reaction was any indication, he was.

He continued scissoring, until the other started to be impatient.

“Aomi... please.. Stop teasing me... I want you... now.”

“Greedy are we, Taiga?” He teased, pretending to be more calm than he was. Seeing Kagami like this was doing strange things to him, his stomach was flipping with butterflies as if he was a teenager again, and his heart was beating too fast, his body was hot. He didn't think he could resist any longer.

“Fuck!” Was the red head answer after he had touched the others sweet spot again.

“That's the plan.” He said retreating his fingers and aligning himself on the opening and starting to push in slowly, so slowly that it was a torture for the both of them.

When finally he was all in, he waited for the other to adjust to his size. Then he pulled out, almost completely, until only the head was inside and pushed in again, making Kagami moan loud. Kagami's gaze was locked on his, his eye unfocused, full of pleasure, full of him. It was difficult now to control himself and not come right there.

It was so different from every other time he had sex. Partly it was because he was with a man, but it was also different because, this time, he was making love with the person he was really in love with.

He started to pound more fast and established a rhythm, and touched again that sweet spot that made Kagami moan again. He touched it on every thrust. “You're so tight, Taiga.” He was talking in the other's ears, and he knew that every word was making the other come more near the edge. In response the red head was meeting his every thrust. “Nggh... more...” “Deeper...” And every word, every moan Kagami was making, took him more near too. “Aom... ahhh” “Yess!” Kagami was saying, and every moan he made sent more jolt of arousal in Aomine's system, and he was losing his sanity at this point.

He started to thrust erratically and fast.

“Call my name, Taiga.” He was so near... and Kagami too, he could feel it with how much his hole was squeezing him. He started to stroke the others member in time with his thrusts.

“Aomi.... Gwhaaahhh!”  
“My name Taiga.”  
“Da... Daiiki...anghh” Now Aomine was so so near...

“Daikiiii... Ahhghh! I'm...” Kagami went over the edge and came in Aomine's hand. And the tanned man, watching the other like this, so satisfied by the pleasure HE was giving him, his face in ecstasy, some strands on his face, some pearl of sweat coming from their activity, his eyes so unfocused, Aomine came immediately after and collapsed on top of the red head.

After a moment he slipped out and cleaned a bit both of them before pulling the sheets on them.

And he spooned his tiger.

“What are you doing?” Kagami asked.

“I'm spooning you.”  
“I see that, dumbass. I'm asking why.”

“You don't like it?”

“No, I mean, yes... I mean... you can do it.” He couldn't see the red head's face, since he was giving him the back, but Aomine was sure the other was blushing, because his ears were red now.

They were starting to relax like this, when a song started to play in the room. “Shit, my phone! I was supposed to be out hours ago!” Kagami cursed.

“Stay here.” Aomine stood up and went looking for the phone in Kagami's pants pocket.

“Hello.” He answered the phone without asking permission nor looking for the caller ID.

“Kagamichiii, where are you???” A whining voice said on the other side of the line.

“Kise?!”

The other was silent for an instant, as he was thinking. “Uh? What? Aominecchiii????”

“What do you want Kise?”

“Aominecchi why are you answering Kagamicchi's phone?”

“Aomine! Give me the phone!” Kagami shouted in the background.

“Why? Are you seeing him?” Now he was annoyed again, it was him that Kagami was seeing these last days? Were they together? No it couldn't be, Kagami had not... wait! Was the red head on top?

“I will explain, now give me my phone!” The red head grabbed his phone and started to talk at it.

“Kise, I am sorry, I should have called. Something happened and I forgot to call.”

Aomine could hear some sentence here and there. “It's okay Kagamicchi, I was worried. What happened? Was it an emergency?”

“Ugh,I... I'll explain later. Are you okay?... I'll make it up to you tomorrow, I promise! Now...” A tanned hand stole the phone from him.

“Oi Kise, don't disturb us again.” Aomine said annoyed and hung up. Then, he sat near Kagami and spoke.

“Now explain.”  
Kagami sighed and started to talk, summarize the reason he was meeting with the blond model.

“So he's here for work and wanted to talk about Kasamatsu?”

“Yes. He's worried.”

“And how he has your number? And why not calling Kuroko?” He was more relaxed now that he knew that Kagami and Kise weren't lovers or anything, but the blond was still too annoying.

“Well... Wait! Are you jealous?”

“Ah?”

“You're jealous of Kise!” Kagami started giggling.

“I am not!”  
Now the red head was openly laughing “Yes you are! You definitely...” Aomine didn't want to admit he was jealous so he was searching for a way to distract Kagami, so he kissed the red head, effectively silencing him. Their kiss deepened. Aomine on top of the red head, one hand on his cheek and the other was starting to wander on the other's lower body.

“Aomine...” The man protested, but there wasn't bite in it.  
“You are mine, Taiga.” He started to stroke the other's member, that under his touch, started immediately to liven again.

“What do you mean?”

“That you will know only my dick from now on.”  
“Dumbass!”

But Aomine made it so he couldn't talk again, he wanted to listen only the red head's moans now. And so they went for round two. This sex with men wasn't bad at all. And maybe it was because it was with Kagami, Aomine didn't really knew, but he was completely satisfied, like never before.

After round three they were exhausted.

Kagami said that they needed to talk, but after that he was sleeping and Aomine spooned him again and drifted to dream himself, near the man he loved for so long, thinking he would never be his.

 

\-------------------

 

 


	12. Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the time to act and take what you want. Or. at least, it's what happen. Aomine stop thinking and start to act.

**THEM**

Kagami was trying. He started to see people again, Mibuchi helped him in that, he knew Kagami's situation and offered him to double dating together. He noticed Kagami's situation a while ago, so they talked about their respective unrequited loves. They hung out with some cheeks some times, other times they met with some men. But none of them could rise his interest in the slightest. 

One night he was annoyed and Mibuchi asked him what happened.

“Aomine started to ask who I hung out with.”

“Oh, that's something, right?”  
“It's not! He was never interested, and now that I am really trying, he asks? Why? Just why?”

“Kagami, why don't you move out?”  
“What?”  
“If it's so difficult for you, then move out that apartment and live on your own. Maybe that can help you giving up on him.” 

Mibuchi was right, he never thought of living by himself. Partly because they were broke, (at least before working for Akashi, so now that wasn't a real problem anymore) partly because he couldn't give up. But now that their financial situation had changed he could do it, he lived all his high school days alone, so why continuing to stay with a man that would never love him? Beside s , Aomine was already able to look after himself, most of the time. 

It was time to give up for real.

“ I... I'll think about it.” He said.

They didn't finish their talk because their dates were there already. But also that evening, he couldn't really be interested. The man was good looking, well built, toned muscles, red hair, kind, he was also a policeman and an athlete, he was in the swimming club in high school and continued later. He was in America for some swimming race, but Kagami didn't really listened. They exchanged contacts but nothing else. He went home drunk and cursed himself for not being able to give up again and not being interested in someone again. At least, some night before he could even flirt and do some making out, but that was all. He never called the man.

Some nights later Kagami was going out again.

He received a call from Kise. The man was in L.A. for some job, he was still a model and had also started to play in movies and fictions all over the world. They decided to meet up, also because the blond was really down those days, his boyfriend was being cold to him lately and he needed someone to talk about it. 

They remained in contact during those years, sometimes they saw each other, also with Kasamatsu and Kuroko, so it was not strange for the blond to call him.

He was ready to exit home when Aomine called him. 

“Where are you going?” The man was sitting on the couch, with the TV on some sport program.

“Out with friends.”

“Who?”

“I said friends.”

“Who are these friends?” Now the red head turned to look at him.

“What is happening? Why all this questions?”

“I only want to know. It's not Tetsu. Who is it? Mibuchi?” Aomine's tone was menacing and it annoyed him. Why on heart Aomine was asking, now of all the times? For years he was totally disinterested when he was going out and with who. And what about this dark aura all around him??

“Someone you don't know.” He lied. He didn't want to tell Aomine about Kise, it was not his fucking business who Kagami was hanging out with.

“A woman?”

“Whoever it is it's not your business.”

“So you admit it? It's a woman?” The tanned man repeated his question, raising his voice.

“What do you want Aomine? It's late, we can talk later, when I return. Or tomorrow.”

“Are you planning of drinking again? And to fuck her?” Who was him, his mom? And why he was asking? Why he wasn't out himself those days?

“What I do it's none of your...”

Aomine was fast and pushed him against the nearest wall and grabbed the red head by his wrists, putting them on his head.

Kagami couldn't react fast enough and his breath was cut off when he was roughly pushed against the wall. Aomine took advantage of the surprise attack, so now he was pinned at the wall with Aom ine's body far too much close.

“What... The fuck Aomine??”

“Now tell me. Who. Is. It.” Why was he pissed anyway?

“Aomine! Let me go!” Kagami's voice wasn't steady, he was angry and the others body so near wasn't good for him one fucking bit.

“Not before you tell me.”  
“Why? You were never interested before!”  
“I have my reasons.”  
Kagami tried to free himself but Aomine's grip was strong and that body was making his own hot and his legs go jelly.

“I don't care let me go.” He wanted to free himself, to go away from that heat or he would become crazy.  
“Then answer me. It's a woman? You want to fuck her? Is she your girlfriend?” Aomine pressed him with questions. Their faces were so near now, a mere five centimeters separating them, and Aomine's body was pressing Kagami's, a leg between his own. He could feel the heat emanating by Aomine's body, he was so hot, Aomine's musky scent was so delicious that was so difficult to resist him (he could understand all those women that fell for the man all too well damnit) and he was losing his will...

“There is no woman!” He blurted out without thinking. _Fuck!_

“Oh? So it's a man?” Aomine inquired.

“That's none...” Kagami was trying to speak but every time was interrupted by the tanned man, and his head wasn't clear anymore.  
“What if it is?” Aomine words were something inconceivable for him.

“That's imp...”  
“Do you love him or it's only fucking?”  
“I never...” Kagami's eyes went wide, he had nearly said he would never be able to love someone but Aomine. He stopped his mouth just in time. He tried sometimes, he tried to fall for someone else, but it was never good, even the sex didn't satisfied him, he always thought about his unrequited love, and every relationship he tried to have ended up in a disaster.

“Let me go...” He said, but his voice wasn't intimidating like he wanted it to be, it was more like him begging the other and he hated it. He hated that he was so weak in front of Aomine of all people.

Aomine's lips descended on his before he even saw that coming. His mind processed the thing only when the other started to move his lips. What was happening? Why Aomine was kissing him?? Maybe it was a mistake, a sort of dream. Or a joke?? 

With horror he found that his own lips had started to move on their own and he was kissing the other man back. Aomine's tongue entered his mouth without him resisting at all, and now it was dancing a fight, lik e the ones they often had done in high school on the court, during their one on one's, they always wanted the challenge, the thrill. Maybe that also, was the reason for them being in the SWAT all those years, the challenge, the adrenaline. 

At Aomine's grinding movement against his lower body, a moan escaped him, that delicious friction was making him go crazy with want, and when the man bit his neck he knew he was doomed. 

They parted for air and some of his sanity went back. He pushed the other man away.

“A-Aomine...” He protested. “What are you doing??!!” His voice was desperate.

“What do you think am I doing, Bakagami?”  
“Don't call me that!”

Aomine approached him again.  
“I have to go...” He said, starting to move away and pushing his way through, he needed desperately to go away from there, but the other man blocked him.  
“You're not.”

“What do you want from me?” Kagami wasn't looking at him, he couldn't. “I wanted... this... can't be...” His voice was so low, he couldn't even muster the strength to shout.  
“Kagami look at me.” He couldn't look at Aomine, he couldn't, or he would lose his sanity for real...  
“I can't... why? Why now?” At this point he couldn't think straight, he only wanted to go away from Aomine, before he could grab the man and kiss him senseless. He wanted this to happen for so many years, and now he was ready to give up, so why, WHY Aomine was doing this to him?? 

“This can't be real! You can't do this to me!” Finally he shouted looking at the man in front of him, ready to pick up his jacket again and ran out the house.

“Do what? Kiss you? Was that so disgu...” He didn't even listen to what Aomine was saying.  
“I can't stand it! Now how can I even TRY to forget it? I will never be able to find anyone. How can I even try to give up?”

“What are you saying? You hated it so much?”

“I could never hate it that's the problem you fucking idiot!!” Kagami shouted and immediately he realized what he had said. _Oh Fuck!_ He rose his gaze to look at Aomine, panicking and blushing at the same time.

Their gazes locked and he saw Aomine's expression, he was looking at him, but Kagami couldn't understand what the o ther man was thinking.

“Taiga...” Aomine called his name in a husky voice, a voice he should use in bed, not there, a sinful voice that made Kagami shiver, a voice that made Kagami want so badly the other man... Aomine took his cheeks in his hands, and he kissed him again, in a way so sweet that Kagami couldn't oppose to the other, not anymore. He tried to escape nonetheless, but Aomine said something, something he wanted to hear for so many years... 

“You don't need anyone else but me.” How could he do this to him??

“What... Aom...” Kagami's words were cut off by Aomine's mouth. “Ssshh” He was really doomed now. All his will was stolen by Aomine's lips.

Their kisses became deeper and more needy. He couldn't think of anything anymore, just feeling Aomine's touch and lips on his, that was a ll that mattered n ow.

He placed one arm on Aomine's back, while the other was ravaging his head. Aomine's hands were exploring Kagami's body,  sneaking their way under his shirt, making Kagami hot, burning everywhere they touched, their tongues were dancing in a fight for dominance, fight that he knew the tanned man would win, and he was ready for that. 

That night he gave himself to the man he loved for so many years and he always thought he would never be loved back.

At first they were enemies, then rivals. After the Winter Cup of their first year of high school, actually after he had beaten Aomine, they started to become friends. And at a certain point he started to notice his feelings for the tanned teen. But the other was all Mai-chan and big boobs freak, so he never mustered the courage to say anything. Moreover it was obvious Aomine was straight and would never like someone like him.

Then everything changed and all their lives were in danger. Their whole world was shaken. And after all that, Kagami c ouldn't really say anything anymore. There were too many things to think about and there was also the problem with his father. Then they went to America and became adults, but still he could never muster the courage to confess and risk their friendship, he could just hope he would find someone else and fall for them . He did try at least, but his relationships never lasted.

And now, after all these years, they were in Aomine's bedroom. Naked. And they had just had sex, together.

He felt an arm surrounding him. 

“What are you doing?” Kagami asked.

“I'm spooning you.”  
“I see that, dumbass. I'm asking why.”

“You don't like it?”

“No, I mean, yes... I mean... you can do it.” He was so embarrassed... How could Aomine be so... sweet? Affectionate? He had never thought that Aomine was the kind of guy who liked to cuddle. He thanked that he was giving his back to the other man, because his face was on fire. 

They were starting to relax like this, when a song started to play in the room and it took some moments for him to realize what it was. “Shit, my phone! I was supposed to be there hours ago!” Kagami cursed remembering his date with Kise. 

“Stay here.” Aomine stood up and went to looking for the phone in Kagami's pocket. 

“Hello.” He answered the phone without asking permission nor looking for the caller ID.

“Kise?!”

“What do you want Kise?”

“Aomine! Give me the phone!” Kagami yelled to the other man, still shamelessly naked.

“Why? Are you seeing him?” 

“I will explain, now give me my phone!” The red head grabbed his phone and started to talk at it.

“Kise, I am sorry, I should have called, but something happened and I forgot.”

“It's okay Kagamicchi, I was worried. What happened? Was it an emergency at work?”

“Ugh, I... I'll explain later. Are you okay?  
“More or less. I wanted to talk a little, I really don't understand Yukiocchi lately, he's so distantssu!”

“I'll make it up to you tomorrow, I promise! Now...” A tanned hand stole the phone from him. “Oi Kise, don't disturb us again.” He said annoyed and hung up. Then, he set near Kagami and spoke.

“Now explain.”   
Kagami sighted and summarized Kise's situation.

“So he's here for work and wanted to talk about Kasamatsu?”

“Yes. He's worried.”

“And how he has your number? And why not calling Kuroko?”

“Well... Wait! Are you jealous?” Kagami just realized, and god, it was hilarious!

“Ah?”

“You're jealous of Kise!” Kagami started giggling. He couldn't believe it, Aomine was jealous!

“I am not!”  
Oh now Kagami was really laughing. Aomine was jealous? Seriously??? 

“Yes you are! You definitely...” Aomine kissed the red head, effectively silencing him. Their kiss deepened and Aomine was suddenly on top of him, one hand on his cheek and the other was starting to wander low, on his crotch.

“Aomine...” He protested, but there wasn't bite in it.  
“You are mine, Taiga.” A shiver ran through Kagami's spine listening the man call him by his name, with that rough tone. 

Aomine started to stroke Kagami's member, making him hard again.

“What do you mean?”

“That you will know only my dick from now on.”  
“Dumbass!”

But Aomine kissed him, and he couldn't talk, he found himself pinned on the bed and moaning in pleasure. How could Aomine be so good at that? He didn't even knew he could do it with men! 

Or Aomine had sex with other men before?

After round three the was exhausted. But happy, so it didn't matter anymore. For now. He would ask him tomorrow though.

Kagami said that they needed to talk, he needed to understand, he needed to know what he was for the other man, why they had sex that night. But as he was thinking of all that he fell asleep.

\------------------------

 

 


	13. The day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night Kagami and Aomine finally got together, or not? Was it only sex for Aomine? That's what he was asking himself, until his boyfriend hugged him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is almost done, but you can read the sequel, where their past is revealed, and we'll also see how they will deal with the man that made them suffer in the past.

**THE DAY AFTER**

The next morning Kagami woke up and he discovered he was heavy. Why? And that was not his room. He looked at himself and saw a tanned arm around his waist. And, blushing, remembered what happened the night before. He and Aomine had sex. Three times.

He turned to look at the other man. His sleeping face was relaxed, he wasn't changed much in those years, he was still handsome, just with some more wrinkles. The tanned man opened his blue and deep eyes and looked at him.

“Mornin.” He said, kissing him.

“M-morning.” He answered. “I'm going to make breakfast.” He announced.

“I thought we could do it again.” Aomine proposed, stretching his arms like a cat.

“A-Ahomine, we have to go to work!” He protested, with a flaming face.

“Then can we do it in the shower?”

He looked at the other man disbelieving “A-are you serious?”

“I'm always serious about sex.”

“Forget it then!” He stood up and started to search for some clothes to wear before going to his room.

“Wait Taiga!” Aomine tried. “Shit! I messed up.” The tanned man said when the other man was already heading out and closing the door.

Kagami went to shower and after, he started to cook.

So for Aomine was only sex? He was angry. Angry at himself who gave in so easily, and angry with the other man, for taking it so lightly. He should have known. Aomine was never serious, why should he be now?

He was finishing to cook the eggs and bacon when Aomine entered the kitchen. The red head decided to ignore the man. But it was difficult, since Aomine was now hugging him from behind and kissing his neck.

“Stop it!”

“Taiga, I said it yesterday, you are mine.” Aomine's scent mixed with the soap perfume from the shower where doing strange things to the red head.  
“Don't go ahead of yourself, you... idiot!” Damn he couldn't even insult him properly, he was starting feeling dizzy.

“Yeah, and that idiot of a boyfriend will making love to you every day from now on.”

“What?” Kagami was stunned. He turned to look at the other man, still holding the palette in one hand. Did he hear right? Aomine said the word boyfriend???

“What have you just said?”  
“What is it, Taiga, I didn't know you were deaf.” The tanned man teased.

“Idiot, that's not... We are... going out?”

“Isn't it obvious?”  
“Why? I mean... I want to... but this morning you said... uh, why now?” _Shit! Taiga, can you please say a sentence correctly?_ He resumed cooking, thinking.

“Taiga, I want to make love to you everyday.” The other man said, still holding him.

“It's ready, take the plates.” Kagami said, not even turning and wittingly avoiding eye contact, his cheeks on fire.

“Yes, yes.” Aomine left him to go take the plates and sit, and he suddenly felt cold and alone. Was he ever so affected to the other man's actions?

Ten minutes later they were finishing eating and Kagami started to talk.

“We need to talk, Aomine.”

“Daiki” Remarked the other.

“Daiki...” He repeated, feeling his face lit again for the implications. “I mean, I thought you liked big boobs. And now you're not? For how much you... liked... men and...uh... me?”  
“Yeah, that is also what I'd like to know about you.” They remained in silence for a moment, then Kagami decided to answer.

“High school.” He said. He was embarrassed to talk about this, but maybe it was really time for them to fix things.

“What???”

“It was in high school, that I realized I liked you.”

“Are you stupid? You could have said something!”

“You were always engrossed with Mai-chan and all the big chested girls you were seeing. I thought you were straight! You were always with some girl.” He explained. “And after what happened back then to all of us, I really couldn't say anything. More so all these years I saw you with women all the time.” Well, to Aomine's credit, he stopped to bring home people years ago, but Kagami assumed that he was simply taking them in hotels or was going to their houses.

“And you kept it all to yourself 'till now? You could have said something years ago.”

Kagami couldn't look at Aomine's face now, too embarrassed.

“I thought that you would be grossed out, and I also didn't want to ruin our friendship.”

Aomine then sighed. “I guess we're really idiots, eh?” Kagami didn't knew this, but the tanned man had kept it secret too, his enormous crush for the red head.

In high school everyone thought he could be in love with Kise or Kuroko if he ever considered men. No one ever thought about Kagami.

Aomine liked big boobs, but at a certain point he discovered that yes, Kise was hot, but he was too annoying. And Kuroko was really cute, but not his type either. And yes he noticed to have just thought about his friends as potential lovers. And that shocked him. For months he kept denying it.

So he started hooking up with every female with big boobs for a while, denying the fact that he may be interested in men too, but neither of them was a bit interesting to talk with. And the sex always lacked something. Kagami was the only one who made him exited every time they had a one on one, and they liked the same game and things too, he started to hang out with him more than anyone else. He started to think about the boy as a friend, at that time he didn't though he could be attracted to him. Until he started to look at his body more than the girl's chest.

After that, Hanamiya messed up everything and for a while he didn't think about his sexual orientation.

He asked Kagami to go with him and enter the police academy because they were friends. Yes that was that. It was not because he couldn't do it without him. It wasn't because he couldn't stay away from his rival and friend. It wasn't because he felt unsure alone, and no, it wasn't because he knew he would miss him too much. It wasn't because his heart ached every time he pondered of leaving without him. Or so he thought. Or more like he tried to convince himself.

It was only when he and the red head were already in the police that he started to realize his feelings, but he was still denying them. When they went in America together, the other was always there for him, helping with the language and everyday things, making even more difficult for him to deny his own feelings. They were alone in a stranger place, but Aomine was glad he was with Kagami, he didn't want to be with anyone else. All of this, Kagami didn't knew and Aomine was too embarrassed to tell him.

“What?” The red head asked.

“I also kept it from you, Bakagami. Yes I still like boobs, but no one can make me feel like you.” The blue haired man stood up and went to place the plates in the sink, apparently unscathed, but Kagami knew him already, and he knew the other was embarrassed. He smiled. Aomine, sometimes, could be a real tsundere.

They headed to work as soon as they were ready, and when they arrived Akashi wanted all of them in the meeting room.

“Another meeting?” Aomine said, already annoyed.

“We haven't had an active mission for a while now.”

“That's not it, Kagami-kun.” Kagami and Aomine jumped out of their skin for the sudden appearance of Kuroko.

“Kuroko!!”

“Tetsu!!”

Kuroko was smiling seeing his two friends' surprise.

_Damn it's been a while since he surprised me like this._ Kagami thought, but it was Aomine who protested.

“Don't use misdirection on me!”

“You simply were not paying enough attention.” The pale man said not seeming guilty at all. “Anyway, after this you should explain me what happened between you two.”

“What?” The two man didn't understand what the other wanted, until he explained clearly to them.

“You two are happy, and your eyes are sparkling, so there have been happened something. Beside Kagami-kun you should hide better your hickeys and you're limping.”

Kagami's cheek reddened and Aomine turned to look at anything but his pale friend.

“Yo Kagami, Aomine, Kuroko.” Takao greeted them and everyone entered the room and took their sits, the red head happy to escape from the inquiring look of his old friend for the time being.

Akashi announced that the papers for their team changing status were at a good point and that they had a new member, just arrived from the FBI section.

“I personally requested him.” He said. “He will be here in some moments.”

Hayama asked about him and why an FBI agent, but Akashi’s answer was short and definitive.

“We need his talent.” After that they started to talk about who could that person be, which talent they had, what they would do for the time being, so Akashi said that they would continue their missions as always, also knowing that this could lead them to another trap, but they had no choice at the moment.

At some point someone knocked at the door and Akashi gave his permission to enter.

A black haired good looking man with gray eyes entered the room, and Kagami recognized him immediately, despite not having seen him for years. “Izuki senpai??”

“Oh, Kagami, you're still the same.” The man greeted the former Seirin team's ace with a smile.

“From today,” Akashi interrupted the two, “Izuki Shun will be part of our team. As you all remember he has the eagle eye, so he will be a great asset.”

After some other subjects about their work they were dismissed, and Kagami and Kuroko greeted their new member.

“I didn't know you were in the police force. And in America.”

“Well, after what happened at the time... I thought a lot about it, and after trying at college I decided I wanted something different. When they proposed a transfer in the USA I accepted. After that I stayed here and then I received a transfer request. I honestly didn't knew it was Akashi's doing until some days ago. I didn't even know you all were here.”

“I am glad you accepted Akashi-kun's request, Izuki senpai.” Kuroko added.

“Of all of us, Kuroko-kun, you are the one I didn't expect to see here doing this kind of job.”

“I couldn't stay still...”

“Yo!” Aomine was suddenly beside Kagami, with a possessive arm around his boyfriend's shoulder.

“Hi, Aomine-kun.” Izuki knew that the two aces entered the police, Kagami told them at the time, but he didn't knew they were still in America. After they started their training everyone split up and rarely had contact.

“I didn't knew you two were still in the States.”

“Well,” Kagami started, “We came here during training and we entered the SWAT. But recently Akashi made us transfer here. How come you're here?”

“Borrowed by our police for some job, and then I remained here.”

“How are the others?”

“Hyuuga is doing well, and Riko and Kyoshi are good parents.”

“Riko has a baby???” Kagami was incredulous.

“A little girl really spoiled by her father. But what about you?”

Kuroko conveniently disappeared and Kagami and Aomine tried to avoid the answer. “Damn Kuroko!” Kagami cursed, noticing the man's disappearance.

“So?” Izuki insisted. “Did you find some American girl?”   
“Actually...” Kagami started scratching nervously his head.

“We're together.” Finished the tanned man.

“Damn time.” Midorima said in the background, returning immediately to his conversation with the other agents.

“I told you Shin-chan! Those two were definitely different today!”  
“Shut up Takao!”

“You two???” Izuki said. “Sheesh, I should have known it. You were insanely obsessed with each other from the start.”

“We were not..!” Kagami protested.

Obviously Aomine didn't let it pass. “So you were obsessed with me?”

“Shut up!” The red head stormed out of the room, cheeks on fire.

“You think so?” Aomine was looking at the door's direction, with a troubled expression.

Izuki was giggling at the man. “You two haven't changed at all. Still at that time we all though he would end up with Kuroko.”  
“Naa, Tetsu always liked Akashi.”

“What are you doing still here? It's training time!” Hayama called the two men.

“Fine, fine, I'm coming! Jeez...” Aomine answered with a sigh and an annoyed voice.

 

\--------------------------------

 

 


	14. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Kagami has to make some decisions about his future, and he's not the only one. Forces are at work for all the team members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter of this story. BUT this is notthe end, there the second part of this story, where you can find about their past and future. It's title is "My bloody Mary", search for it if you liked this story and want to see the end of it. (I hope you did like it)

**DECISIONS**

 

 

Kagami stormed out of the room once again flustered. _Damn Aomine. And Damn Izuki for saying something like this. Now he will tease me all day about it._

He wanted to talk to Akashi, who was already in his office, so, after the training, he went to see him. He knocked at the man's door office.

“Come in.” The man distractedly said, and when he entered the room he greeted him with a small smile. “Oh, Taiga.” He was looking at him with his emperor eye and Kagami instantly knew that he probably couldn't hide his new relationship status to him, so he didn't even try.

“I'll see you later, Tetsuya.”

“Yes, Seijurou-kun, I'll be in the operative room.” Kuroko left them alone, after a little kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

Kagami was still embarrassed seeing those two act so casually in front of him. But he was happy for them, they deserved to be happy after what they had lost, especially Kuroko.

“So, what is so important to skip your training?” Akashi demanded a good explanation in exchange for being interrupted. Even though technically he didn't skip, he just finished early.

“You said a while ago that you could help me. Uh, with... the deal.”

“You refused my help, apart for some information. So why asking for it now?” But Kagami saw Akashi's smile and wasn't fooled, the man definitely knew that he and Aomine were a couple now.

“It's different now.” Kagami turned to look at the other man in the eye. “I... I have someone to protect.”

“I see. So you and Daiki are together now I assume.” Kagami's cheek reddened, but he didn't lowered his gaze. How Akashi could know everything just by looking at people was always a mystery to him. _Damn his emperor eye._

“Fine. I will help you, because I want Daiki to be happy. I'll call you when I have something. But I'll say this: you'll have to learn how to run a business, so you'll study overtime. I'll tutor you.”

“What??”  
“You'll have to accept some part of the deal.”

“Can't we avoid that? I mean, I don't want to be his...”

“We can't. You'll have to accept part of it. Normally you could say it was illegal because you were a kid, but unfortunately we don't have that luxury. Still it will not be the way he wants to.”

So he couldn't really escape... well, he didn't expect to totally avoid the thing after all, he wasn't that stupid, still he had some hopes to not be forced to stay stuck in an office. It seemed he was wrong again.

He sighed. “What will I have to do?”

“You'll be tutored about business and all the things you need to know, and I have actually a plan.”

After the man explained it to him it was time for Kagami to go. He wanted to protest, but Akashi was right, he didn't know anything about how to run a business and for the plan to succeed he needed to learn a lot of things. Not that he ever wanted to do it, but he asked Akashi's help, so he would accept what the other thought was for the best. In those last years he learned to trust him especially since in the past he helped a lot. And during those last months as their captain he was still as reliable as ever.

He stood up and headed home, knowing that Aomine would be annoyed because they would have dinner late.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

“Akashi-kun you're helping him not for Aomine-kun's sake, but for them both, so why don't you admit it?”

Akashi sighed. “You're too smart. I should've known when I started to go out with you.”

Kuoko smiled at his boyfriend. “You returned to your former real self thanks to Kagami-kun and recognized his talent back then. You and him became sort of friends. And you wanted him in the team too.”

“That was because he's good at his job.”

“Yes, he's good. But you already considered him part of us back then too. You care for him as much as all of us. It's not so difficult to see. At least not for me.”

“I know.” Akashi gave in, he knew he couldn't win against his lover. “I'll do what I can, but, honestly, those two ask for troubles every time.”

“You knew it from the start.” Kuroko smiled at his boyfriend.

“Well, they are together at last. They seem happy.”

“They are.” Kuroko spoke with confidence. He observed the two men in those last few days, and he could see the change in them. He was happy his friends were finally together after all those years of mutual not-at-all-unrequited love.

“I see.”

Kuroko knew from the start that Kagami was in love with Aomine. And knew that Aomine was too, even if the boy couldn't see it himself. Every time they had a one on one all their attention was for the other ace and nothing else, like they were in a world apart. They asked for the other's attention all the time, stealing each other's food or bickering for every little and useless thing. They were meeting with each other more and more every week, they started to hang out almost every day. And Aomine started to stay at the other's apartment more and more. Aomine loved Kagami's cooking more than his mother's and that was a clear sign.

Kagami at a certain point was aware of his feelings, while Aomine seemed in complete denial. Though at some point the boy must have realized something about his own feelings and started to avoid Kagami and dating new girlfriends as soon as he broke with one.

Still he asked the red head to enroll in the police academy with him. And they started to live together in a little apartment when the red head was disinherited or something. Aomine wouldn't do something like this with anyone he didn't really trusted. And the fact that they didn't killed each other during the first weeks of living together was telling a lot. And in the end they moved together in the States. Maybe at that time Aomine had realized his feelings, but he never told the red head, probably because of his pride, or the fact that he was attracted to a man freaked him out.

And the other boy was still trying to hide it from his friend too, thinking he was straight and would never love him and trying to be in relationships that never lasted.

But after all those years they finally were together, and Kuroko was happy for them, it was time they realized that their feelings were mutual, and that no one else could do for them. He was hoping that their happiness would not be broken by Kagami's problem with his father though. Or Hanamiya.

“Tetsuya, I'll give you what I have now, information and details, but I need you to find everything about Kagami's father that we can use. His connections, his friends, his hidden projects. We have to find a weakness so big that he can't refuse our requests.”

“'I'll do my best. But I'm not Momoi-san.”

“Unfortunately we can't ask her.”

“I know Akashi-kun.”

“We need him to became the head of the Kagami's company, it will be a good cover, and if things go like I planned at some point he can leave the business to someone else for some years, until he retire form the agency.”

“We have years ahead until then.”  
“And we have a job to do, to assure our safety.”

Akashi's arm circled around Kuroko's shoulder in protection while he was closing his eyes. This was a tiring day, but having his boyfriend beside him was a miracle Akashi did never took it for granted. And this time he would be able to help and protect him and his friends too.

 

\----------------------------

 

**Author's Note:**

> I made a lot of research for this story, I also read some books about crime scenes and criminal profiling.  
> Mostly for the second part of this story though, since there will actually be our serial killer there :P
> 
> I hope you liked this first chapter and come back here to read more :)
> 
> Thanks to my friend Monsan for this serie's title, she helped me to find the right one :)


End file.
